Snow White and Loki
by LadyWriter94
Summary: Summery- Two kingdoms, Asguard and Biancaneve, are allies. When the King of Biancaneve has a daughter, named Snow White, Loki of Asguard grew very fond of the young princess and my possibly become her future husband to unite the two kingdoms. But plans are thwarted when the evil Ravenna, takes over the castle. Will Loki save Snow White this time, or will Ravenna have her heart?
1. Intro

Snow White and Loki

Summery- Two kingdoms, Asguard and Biancaneve, are allies. When the King of Biancaneve has a daughter, named Snow White, Loki of Asguard grew very fond of the young princess and my possibly become her future husband to unite the two kingdoms. But plans are thwarted when the evil Ravenna, takes over the castle. Will Loki save Snow White this time, or will Ravenna have her heart?- Sorry, this is my very first story, please be nice :) I DO NOT OWN SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN NOR THOR.[though, I would like to own Loki ;) ]

**Intro**

Once upon a time, as many of these stories go, there were two neighboring kingdoms. The one was Biancaneve, ruled by the fair King Magnus and his beloved wife Queen Maybelle. They were happily married yet they had no child. In the other kingdom of Asguard, King Odin, a much older ruler than King Magnus, ruled and had two sons, Thor age 14 and Loki age 12. Whenever the two royals met, the Queen would flourish her adoration on the two motherless boys, but this did nothing to ease the emptiness of a womb.

But one spring day, all the kingdom rejoiced to hear that the Queen was finally with child. Both Kings saw this as an opportunity; if it may be a boy, all the sons shall grow up to be good friends, or even better, if the child is to be a daughter, then one of Odin's sons will marry the princess. King Magnus had made sure that his lovely wife would have no harm come to her, not even a prick on her finger. As the Christmas season came by, King Odin and his sons were invited to celebrate Christmas as well as the up-coming arrival of the baby. As they all were walking in the garden, the Queen spotted a red rose blossoming against the white winter. She went up to the rose to admire it, when three drops of blood fell to the ground.

"My Queen!" King Magnus hurried over to her. "Are you all right?"

She smiled as she said, "Our child shall be a daughter, with hair as black as a raven's wing, lips as red as those blood drops and skin white as snow." She looked at the rose and continued, "And she will have all the strength and defiance of that red rose against the winter. I am sure of it."

"And she shall be as fair of a queen as her mother."

A week from Christmas, Loki and Thor were playing in the snow, when Loki asked, "Who do you think will marry the princess?"

"What makes you so sure it will be a princess?" Thor asked back.

"The Queen seems so sure."

"Well, she could be wrong. I heard Mother had said that you would be a girl, but she was wrong." Thor teased, making Loki throw a snowball at him. "Besides, who would want to marry a baby anyhow?"

"She wouldn't be a baby when she is married. Mother was only 17 when she married Father and he was 37 at the time."

"Still, I wouldn't want to settle down with anyone I didn't know. Especially if I don't know if they will be pretty. I mean, who would want to wake up looking at an ugly mug every morning?"

"Then you don't know what true beauty is."

Thor's only reply to that was, "Aren't you cold? You are so strange when it comes to winter."

Then, they saw both Kings racing through the halls, as if there was a fire. The boys followed, hearing as they got closer, the cries of the Queen.

"Father, what is wrong?"

Odin pulled his sons aside, placing hands on their shoulders, "Boys, the Queen is giving birth, and is having a difficult time. This is the moment where we shall learn if this baby shall be a friend, or a wife."

For one long hour they waited, hearing the Queen's cried through the door, until finally her cries were replaced with the cries of an infant child. King Magnus had sighed a sigh or relief, especially when the nurse came out with a smile on her face. "Your Majesty, your Queen has given birth to the most beautiful baby to ever been born. A strong baby girl."

The King had tears of joy in his eyes. "Strong. My baby is strong and beautiful. May I see her?"

The nurse lead him in, and the boys went to follow, but Odin lead them away, prompting Loki to ask, "Aren't we going to see the princess too, Father?"

"Yes, but let the family be. There is something I wish to speak to you two." Odin had them sit on a windowseat as he stood in front of them. "Now, the princess may be just a mere baby, but one day, she shall be a wife for either one of you. A benefit for me that I have two sons; for one of you shall rule my kingdom, while the other marries the princess. But you must understand, whoever is to marry the princess, it does not mean that I am banishing you, rather, I give one of you the great responsibilty to keep the alliance of our two kingdoms strong. Either way, you both will have a great responsibility to have, but only one of you will marry the princess. Just remember that."

The boys nodded and Odin brought them both in for a hug. Taking their hands, he lead them into the bed-chamber to see the Queen sitting up smiling as the King held a bundle in his arms. "Ah, boys, come and meet my dear daughter."

Odin nudged them forward the King who unveiled to them the most beautiful baby ever seen. She was just as the Queen said she would be; the little tuff of hair was as black as a raven's wing, her lips and cheeks were as red as blood and her skin was white as snow.

"She's cute." commented Thor.

"She's beautiful." complemented Loki.

"Now, a name that would fit her best, no other shall do her justice." said the Queen taking back her daughter.

"How about Thordina?" asked Thor.

The Queen laughed. "Thank you, but no. Something that fitted her beauty."

"Little Red?" suggested King Magnus.

"Or Raven's Wing?" King Odin added in.

The Queen laughed at their suggestions, then turned to Loki. "Do you have a name idea for the princess?"

Loki looked at her, what stood out to him wasn't her hair, her lips or green eyes, but rather what it was against.

"Snow White."

The Queen smiled and kissed his forehead and said, "And so she shall be named Snow White."

Both kingdoms had celebrated the birth of the young princess at her baptismal party, and everyone had come to give the princess a gift. Odin had given her a golden miniature of the Mjolnir, a sacred treasure of Asguard. Thor gave the princess a silver figuren with a golden saddle. But the princess was more interested in the gift Loki gave to her; a wooden heart shaped necklace with integrate designs that he carved himself.

"This will always protect you; always keep you close to me, as I will be close to you. Forever." whispered Loki.

**Well...what do you think? Please remember that this is my very first fanfic, so please review and give me your honest opinion. I'll have chapter 1 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry! I am new here so, I had a hard time getting the next chapter up. Thanks to my friend Akiza1, I have uploaded the new chapter. Check her out.**

**Chapter 1**

As the years went by, Snow White grew lovelier and lovelier, as well as her friendship with Loki. He was there to witness her first steps, he name was third to have been said after the usual "Mama" and "Papa". The King and Queen had made a game of it; whenever a person who wasn't either of them, they would ask Snow White who they were and she would either cry "Mama" or "Papa." But when Loki had walked into the room, she cried out, "Loki!" and smiled, clapped and out-stretched her arms out for him. Both King and Queen noted how well the two were getting along, especially as the years went by, for what other 22 year old man would run and play in the fields with a ten year old girl?

King Magnus had spoken of this once to King Odin, a time when the Queen's health was failing. "How is your Queen?"

"Not very well. She had miscarried and the doctors say that is what is making her unwell. They even go so far as to say that she will not make the year."

"I will pray for her."

They both turned their heads when they had heard a squeal, but it was only Snow White playing hide and seek with Loki, as he chased her.

King Magnus smiled, "Oh, Snow White. She remains the brightest star amongst all this darkness." They continued to walk when he asked, "Have you yet to decide of whom you shall leave your throne to?"

"It was difficult. Thor is my eldest and therefore would have immediate line for the throne, and yet, he is not. He is impatient and rash, such qualities shall not make him a good king, but I am hoping that with a few more years of reigning him in, he'll settle down and mature."

"I would have thought that you'd pick Loki."

"True, but as you see, Loki and Snow White have grown very close. Snow White is a beautiful child, inside and out, and I would fear that Thor would crush that beauty, for he understands not of love and tenderness, unlike Loki. Loki sees her beauty and would never try to undermine her as I know Thor would do if she were his bride. No, let the one who can care and love her marry her. Leave me with the child that is Thor, for it shall be a long time before I shall surrender my throne."

King Odin knew his sons well; for one day as the trio was walking through the woods near the kingdom, Snow White spotted a magpie that was chirping in pain.

"Oh no, this poor bird. He's hurt."

"Let's put it out of its misery."

"NO!" Snow White grabbed the bird and ran as Thor reached for his dagger.

Loki stopped Thor and called for Snow White. "Honestly Thor, the bird just most likely broke a wing, nothing more." Turning to Snow White he said, "Come, let us take the bird to the Queen, she'll know what to do."

Loki led her out of the woods and pass through the village where everyone smiled and happily waved to the princess, up to the King and Queen's room. As Snow White and her mother spoke, Loki noticed that behind the face of tender joy, he saw sadness, and he understood what he was thinking; this will be one of the last sweet moments that mother and daughter will ever have. A week after the magpie's wing was healed, Loki and she went to free the bird in the field when Snow White had asked, "Mother's dying, isn't she?"

"Yes," Loki answered mournfully, "I am afraid she is, but she could get better."

"I know they didn't want to tell me, but I heard one of the doctors say that she had lost a child, and that is why she is dying."

Loki knelt in front of her, taking her hands, "True, but just know this; you are your parents' greatest treasure. I remember the day you were born; you were the most beautiful baby to have ever been seen, the answer to the prayers that they had prayed for so long. But it is not just your pretty face that makes your parents love you, but of your heart, that is the most beautiful thing a human can ever possess."

"That's what Mother said."

"And she is right." Loki led her back into the palace and as they passed the garden, Loki grabbed an apple and gave it to her.

"How lovely the red is!" she excitedly bit into the apple. Loki had successfully cheered her up, for now, but when winter came, the Queen had died and Snow White was inconsolable. She was always hiding from everyone, wanting no one but her mother. Loki found her a few days after her mother's funeral, shivering and crying in a frozen tree.

"Oh Snow." He said as he climbed the tree to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he cooed, "Don't cry, I am here."

"I miss her, Loki. I just want her back."

"I know, I know the feeling. When I was your age, I too lost my mother."

"You did?"

"Yes, she had been kidnapped by Frost Giants, the creatures that resides in the deeper part of the Dark Forest where it always snows. She was frozen to death while held captive."

Snow White gasped in horror, "That is terrible!"

"Yes, but she never gave up. She always fought to gain her freedom. Your mother fought hard too, but both of our mothers can stop fighting and finally rest in peace, away from pain, away from any danger. They are in heaven now and have become angels, as we all hope to be one day."

Snow White hugged Loki, feeling better. "Oh Loki, you are so warm. Don't you ever freeze in the cold?"

But it didn't seem that fate would let things be for Snow White, for soon, a dark army had appeared, threatening to attack the kingdom. Both Kings left to fight, leaving Thor in Asguard and Loki with Snow White, who every night would sleep with Loki, as he seemed to drive the nightmares away of her losing another parent so soon. But something worse came through the kingdom walls, another woman, one would have never been seen as what she was an evil incarnate, Ravenna.

The night when the castle was seized by Ravenna, Loki went mad looking everywhere for Snow White.

"Loki, we must leave!" cried Thor.

"I will not abandon Snow!"

"She is lost!"

"Loki!" Hearing that familiar child's voice coated with fear, Loki scooped Snow White in his arms and raced to his horse, riding on toward the castle's gate. They were so close, when a man with platinum blond hair came from behind and snatched Snow White just as the gate closed.

"Loki! LOKI!"

He would have gone back, but Odin grabbed Loki's horse and lead him far away.

"No, Loki. She is gone."

"Snow! SNOW!"

For ten years Loki had carried the guilt of losing her, his beloved little friend, until came the time, when he would see her again.

**Whoa, talk about an emotional roller coaster ride, huh? What will happen next? I know, and hope you'll like. Please, oh please review, I'd like to have some feedback! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for coming back, and thank you cherry-888 for following me and making a comment. You are so sweet! So, anyway, just so no one gets confused, ten years have already passed and yes, some parts might sound retelling from the movie, but it is a bit different. Bear with me; we are getting to the good stuff ;)**

**Chapter 2**

He was watching her again. He had remembered her as a scared little girl, begging to be freed. And now, oh now, she was a woman. Although tangled, her hair was a glossy black like a raven's wing, kissable red lips like blood, dirty from the dirt from the cell, her snow white skin still shone through, and her eyes, such exotic green eyes, he had never seen green eyes before, all this made her the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, more beautiful than his sister, though he would never dare to speak such thoughts aloud. She was just too beautiful for her own good, but Finn knew that he could never ask Ravenna for her, because if he had asked her to allow Snow White to be his official mistress, she would have had to kill her. It wasn't the idea of Finn being with a woman that bothered her, he had many woman, but never kept them, but if he showed true favor to her, that would be the spark that would ignite the fire.

But one day, one day, his desire will be too much for him to bear and he will have to have her, but today was not that day, at least, it could be controlled. Today, she started her day by lighting a fire, he watched as her back curved and straightened, and how she shivered. He shivered too, but not for the same reason. He left just as she finished whispering the Lord's Prayer.

His day was just beginning, he had a few gifts for his sister; traitors for her to torture and a young girl to heal her from her fading youth. The girl was perfect for Ravenna, fair and sweet. But not as fair and sweet as my Snow White. Thought Finn.

As the girl was tossed into a prison cell across Snow White, she had heard a voice call out, "Hello? Hello."

She looked up and saw another girl. "What is your name?"

"I am Greta."

"What happened to you?"

"All of the girls were taken as we tried to run to Asguard where-"

"Asguard? Is King Odin still alive? Does he still fight in my father's name?"

Greta gasped, "You're the King's daughter! We were told that all were slain the night he died."

"And Loki? Is he still alive?"

"Yes princess. It was he who was trying to save us. He has never given up on you at all."

Snow White smiled, she remembered Loki, her dear friend. She had often thought of him, lying in her cot, fingering the wooden locket that he had made for her. She remembered his blue-green eyes, his smile, even to his laughter, which was different from any others that she had ever known, a sort of "eheheheheh" laugh, which she always found adorable.

She knew he would have gone back for her, if Odin hadn't stopped him, and it warmed her to know that he didn't stop fighting for her after all these years, even when he must have thought her dead.

"Thank you Greta."

"You're welcome. Princess? What will they do to me? I am afraid."

"As am I Greta. As we all should be."

Ravenna sat in her throne room alone, feeling tired, tired and old. She needed a youth and soon, or else she will get worse. The doors opened and she straightens up as guards brought in two rebels who were ambushing a supply train of hers. She noted the youth and beauty of the boy, and would have used this boy to her need, but when he tried to kill her, she thought best to teach the boy's father a lesson and have him watch his son's heart slowly and painfully. She spared the old man, as a message of her strength, and yet she stumbled and held on the walls to get to her mirror.

She looked at herself, she was losing her beauty and youth. Finn came into view and rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh sister."

"Tell me the truth Finn, am I losing my beauty?"

His thoughts turned to his Snow White, but said, "The heavy price there is to magic, but I do have a present for you."

"What?"

"Turn around."

She looked over to see a lovely girl named Greta, terrified and young. Perfect. She drained her youth from her, feeling youthful and beautiful again. "Take her away, and leave me brother."

Finn had two guards take her away as he crept back into the shadows. Ravenna smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled. "Mirror Mirror, on the wall, whose the fairest, of them all?"

The Mirror appeared before her as it had many times and replied in its deep voice, "My Queen, your beauty has yet to have been compared," Ravenna smiled to herself when he said this, but frowned when he continued, "But on this day, one has become more beautiful even than you."

She stiffened, Who could be fairer than me? Me? "Who is it?"

"Snow White."

"Snow White?" Finn peaked at his sister talk to herself as he heard her say Snow White's name. "She is my undoing? I should have killed her as a child."

"But, My Queen, even though she is your undoing, she is also your salvation. Devour her heart and never again would you need to take the youth of other girls, you will be forever immortal."

"Immortal. Immortally beautiful." She whispered to herself. "Finn!" she yelled. He emerged from the shadows. "Bring me the King's daughter."

Finn knew that something bad would happen to her. He went by himself, for if this was to be his last chance to be with her, he will have her, she will be possessed.

He slowly looked over into her cell, she was laying on her cot, unmoving, even when he opened her cell door. If only he had time, he would have taken her on his bed, washed and cleaned, wrapped in red silk sheets, but here will do, he will have her.

She looked over at him, not afraid, just surprised.

He sighed deeply, and whispered, "Did I wake you?" She shook her head. He sat next to her on the cot, "Are you always awake when I come to watch you?"

She nodded, "But you have never come in before."

He placed a hand on her stomach, he sighed. "My sister would never allow it."

"She frightens me."

He stared at her when he asked, "But not of me?"

"No."

This is good, perhaps she won't be too difficult. He placed his fingers on her neck. "Fear not princess," his fingers slipped down to her bodice, very lightly. "One like you does not deserve to be locked up in this cell."

"What does she want from me?"

He grabbed a string on her bodice, releasing it and said, "Your beating heart."

All of the sudden, she hit him with a nail, knocking him back and locking him in the cell. He tried to reach for her, but she ran to the cell across her to free Greta, a hand of an old woman grabbed her.

"Go, leave me. Go!"

Snow White didn't want to leave her, but she did what Greta commanded, and ran. She rushed through the halls and doors until she got outside. The sun had blinded her for only a moment, and ran quick before the guard could see her until it was too late. Guards were chasing her, and she feared that her escape was all for naught, until she found the same magpie that showed her the nail pointing to the sewer systems that lead to the ocean. She slipped and slide through the sewer system and jumped into the clean ocean. The Magpie's song led her to the white horse that took her as far as the Dark Forest, until the poor beast fell into a mud swamp. She tried to save him, but ran when she saw the Queen's guards, and not even their horses would go any further.

Snow White ran deep into the Dark Forest, tripping on a log and breathed in toxic mushrooms. Because of these, she had started to see things, strange and horrifying things; dead magpies covered in maggots decomposing in front of her, trees with gaping mouths shooting out bats, shadow-like figures trying to grab her. Snow White ran as fast as she could, but soon fell onto the ground from exhaustion and fell deep asleep.

Finn knew that he was in trouble, that she already knew everything that had happened. He stood there as she vented.

"How could an innocent girl make a fool of my brother? Armed, only with a nail. If she had a sword, she could have taken my kingdom." She continued to yell at him and all the while thought, he had to have let her go, or had been so vulnerable to have let her take advantage. Oh Finn, you love her, or so you think you do.

"WHERE IS SHEEEEE!"

Finn explained that she was last seen being chased into the Dark Forest, where the men lost her. She smacked him hard enough to make him fall back on the floor as she belittled him for being incompetent. "I need her heart!"

"Have I not given you my all?" he yelled.

Stared at him, the knelt next to him to heal his wound. "Have _I_ not given _you_ my all?"

"Yes sister." He said in defeat.

"Shh, dear brother. Calm down. We must get her back. We will need someone brave enough or foolish enough to go into the dark forest. Someone who can hunt her."

**Uh oh! Who will they get to track poor Snow White down? Well, I know, but I will share with you too. I don't like to keep secrets. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**All right, were getting to the part where it strays from the movie and crosses back. Yep, ladies and gentlemen, Loki is back! I am amazed at how quickly I had updated this chapter. Two hours of waiting for a class that was canceled the whole time, well, at least I got something done. **

**Chapter 3**

The old man returned to Asguard, shaken, begging to see the king. Asguard had changed in the last ten years; it had now become the city of refugees, Odin had fallen ill and some had said that he would soon have to pass the throne soon, but even weaken, he still ruled as before.

Thor, although still reckless and immature, had been given a betrothal to the Lady Jane. She was fair, but he found her boring and plain, but if Father wanted him to marry her and if it meant to get a step closer to the throne, then he would have to endure this dull creature. Thor believed in action rather than negotiations, unlike his brother and father, that was what Loki did best.

Loki had spent all of his energy on stopping the evil Queen and save others, but Snow White never did leave his thoughts. He had felt guilty for leaving her behind and hoped that somewhere up in heaven, she had forgiven him.

The three men were in the throne room discussing new tactics, when the old man entered the room. "Ah, John, tell us of your success!"

The old man retold of what had happened in the throne room, where she had killed his son and how she is unable to die, as he had witnessed. The three men seemed disappointed, but the old man continued. "There is more, the King's daughter, is still alive."

Three heads popped up in interest. "Snow White is alive?" asked the amazed and hopeful Loki, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, black hair, red lips, white skin, a beauty. That's her, and she had escaped."

Loki turned to his father. "We need to find her before the Queen does. Once she is in safety, we will be able to regain hope and raise the people to fight with us to take the Queen down."

"She escaped into the Dark Forest."

Thor smiled. "Finally, some action!"

"No!" cried Odin. "If she is deep into the Dark Forest, then she is lost."

"I refuse to believe that!" Loki shouted.

Odin looked uncomfortable, then said, "Thor, take the old man to be fed, he looks as if he could use some food." Thor did his father's bidding, unhappily. When Odin was sure that they were alone, he took Loki by the shoulders and said, "Loki, you can go into the Dark Forest."

"But Father, didn't you just say-?"

"Yes, but I can only send you because," he sighed, "Loki, you are not my son."

There was a pause, Loki chuckled, but then stopped when he saw his father's face. "You really mean it?"

"Loki, let me start at the beginning."

"Yes, you should."

"When I was young, a few years after Thor was born, I had to go to the Deep Forest to put the Frost Giants in their place after they were heard to have caused riots. We drove them out, but there was one that was left behind. A small baby, you, and I just couldn't leave you behind, a helpless little baby. So I took you and claimed you as my own, but I haven't loved you any different than Thor. Thor may want action, but you Loki, I can trust you to go into the Frost Giant territory without being harmed. Only you can save Snow White. Just don't let Thor catch you."

Loki nodded. He didn't focus too much on the harsh truth, because now he had a chance to redeem himself from his past failings. Loki sneaked away, transformed himself as the old man that had just come back, escaping the eyes of the guards and Thor.

Once he was out of range, he transformed back to himself and rode on. Along the way he had many thoughts, How different will she be? I hope I recognize her. Riding toward Frost Giant territory, if Snow White is there, then this mission will be easy, but if not, he will have to negotiate with the leader to spare her. After all, that's what family is for, Loki thought darkly.

Leaving his horse at the edge of the Deep Forest, he wondered in waiting to hear the first sign of a Frost Giant guard, and they will lead him to their leader, Laufey. He walked no longer than five minutes when three guards approached him.

"Please, I mean you now harm. I only wish to speak with your ruler, Laufey."

The guards looked at each other confused, but they led him to the Ice Palace, where Laufey sat on his frozen throne.

As Loki approached, Laufey said to him rather suspicious, "You are the first human to have lasted this long without being frozen half to death."

A guard grabbed Loki's hand, as a test, and although his skin turned blue, it just as quickly turned back to his human skin color. The Frost Giant guards muttered in shock, when Loki said, "I am one of you, but that is a little matter. I am here to seek a person."

"No human has passed our way in a long time. The last was your mother."

Loki bit his tongue, but continued on, "This someone I am speaking of is a young woman. Black hair, red lips, snow white skin. About 19 or 20, a beauty in her own right."

Laufey nodded and smirked, "She sounds absolutely lovely. But what does this have to do with us?"

"It is said that she had ran into the Dark Forest, and if she continues on, she could very well end up here. It is very important that she does not get harmed."

"What makes her so important to you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is if you do not want any harm to come to her."

Loki sighed of annoyance, "If you do this for me, I will make sure that you have anything that you wish."

Laufey looked at him wearily. "Anything?"

"Within reason that is."

"Don't worry, it isn't much. All we want is more land, further out."

"Is that all?"

"The problem is that the Queen's power has ruined the land so much that not even our cold touch can control the land."

Loki smirked, "Well, it seems we share the same problem. That is where the girl comes in, she is the rightful heir to the throne, spare her and the evil Queen will be taken down and the kingdom will be set right, and of course, you will get your land."

Laufey nodded and held out his hand. "Agreed."

Loki shook his cold hand. "Agreed."

He strolled out feeling confident and comforted by the thought that she would have their protection, when all of the sudden, he was knocked over and a bag was placed over his head. And he blacked out.

Finn was desperate to find Snow White as well as someone who would hunt her down. Even though he wasn't the cleverest of men, he was clever enough to have sent raven spies into the Deep Forest and they caught wind of what had come to pass. With this newfound information, he was able to hatch an idea. Finn brought Loki to Ravenna, she recognized him right off, he had walked with Snow White down the aisle at her wedding. She looked at him as if he was mad, but when he explained him plan, she grinned and ordered that Loki would be awaken.

Finn poured water on Loki, which caused him to jump up in shock and coughed. "Hello Loki." Ravenna replied coolly.

Loki turned and looked over at Ravenna, the same face, her evil kept her young and beautiful. "Ah, there she is. The face of evil."

"But what a lovely face, is it not?"

"I've seen better."

Finn looked over at his sister, worried that she would explode with rage, but she only laughed. "Oh Loki, always the charmer. But play time is over, we must talk."

Loki stood tall, and crossed his arms. "Yes, we should."

"I propose a trade-off. I had just lost a valuable prisoner, one that I desperately need alive. A man, a young man. If you can bring him to me, then I will trade you Snow White."

Loki grinned, "Now, I heard that she ran into the Dark Forest."

"She tried, but failed. I will happily give her to you; she has been nothing but a thorn in my side for the past ten years. Think of it, a life for a life."

Loki thought that this could very well be a trap, but he was a fool, a guilty fool. How could he not take a chance at this opportunity? There could be a great possibility of him finding her, even if this is a trap. Loki shook her hand, and noted that her hand had felt cold and rough.

"Good, but before you leave, you must have something to eat. No one can hunt on an empty stomach. Think of it as a peace dinner."

Loki grimaced, but if he had to play this game, he would.

Ravenna was already at the dinner table by the time the guards allowed him in. Her dress was different, she wore a red dress with golden shards that reflected the candlelight, and her hair was half way up, with gold and ruby clips in the strands of her hair. "Ah, Loki. Please sit and have a bite."

He was cautious of this behavior, she was acting to nice and polite for her own good. He stuck to just drinking the wine, which he took a quick sniff for poison while her back was turned.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I have lost my appetite."

"Oh, I am sorry. I should have prepared for you a cold meal."

"Pardon?"

She grinned evilly. "I know what you are. You and I are so alike; we hide behind a pretty mask to hide an ugly truth. We are both monsters, but I have come to embrace it. Let me help you bring the beast out."

Loki suddenly felt cold, his fingers were turning blue, slowly going up his arms and neck. "What did you do to me?"

"I have only brought out the worst in you, to do the best for me." Loki spitted out blood. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, my blood will take over yours, amazing what three drops of blood will do to someone. My blood runs through your veins, making us one, my pet. And now, you'll do as you are command, like the heartless beast you are."

Loki looked up at her with blood red eyes and growled deeply, "Yes, my Queen."

**Aaahhhh shitake mushrooommmssss! What the French Toast, Ravenna? All right, let's calm down, and get to the next chapter. Please continue to comment and if you likey, follow me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am on a roll! I have been writing since I published chapter 3. This is because I have nothing else to do, because apparently my teacher cancelled class and I now have to wait until noon for my brother to get me, and I am sick and had to get up early to get to a class that is canceled where I could have been sleeping the whole TIMMMMMEEEE! (sorry, I have vented out. Please, enjoy this chapter, and be forewarned, Thor isn't the nicest guy that you'll meet. I ship Snow and Loki)**

**Chapter 4**

Snow White woke up, feeling refreshed and yet sore. She found herself in the Dark Forest, realizing that she wasn't dreaming, that this nightmare was real. A twig snapped, she jumps. Oh God, no. She ran despite being sore, she feared it to be the Queen's riders. Ducking under a tree, she watched as two dark boots walked past her then disappear.

She silently sighed a sigh of relief, but then cried out when hands grabbed her and dragged her out by her legs. "Gotcha!"

She was lifted into the figure's arms and hit him in the gut and punched him in the nose as she grabbed a knife ready to attack.

"Woah, woah, calm down!"

"Who are you? Did the Queen sent you?"

"No, and calm down. I am a friend." He lifted his hood. "Look, it's me, Thor!"

She looked closer at him, and underneath his facial hair, she saw the same man that she had remembered ten years ago. "Thor, is it really you?"

"Yes. I sneaked out of Asguard to find you. If Father and Loki had their way, they would have been doing negotiations with the Queen and- what why are you crying."

"I am sorry. It's just, I have wished to see a friendly face for a long time, I just feel so overwhelmed with all this."

She went into his arms, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, not expecting her to hug him. He tried to comfort her, he hated when people got emotional like this. He looked at her as she cried, even though she was crying and was dirty, she was beautiful indeed. Every bit of her features complimented each other; her dark hair framed her snow white face, with eyes shone brightly against her red lips. He had believed that her lips had never been touched by another, and how he would enjoy ravishing those lips.

Yes, she was much lovelier than Lady Jane.

They both heard horses far off in the distance. Thor grabbed her hand and lead her away from the horses. "Come with me, I have an idea."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Taking you further into the forest."

"But if we go too deep, we will hit Frost Giant territory."

"Trust me."

Finn and three other riders followed Loki, Frost Giant Loki, as he sniffed and observed the surroundings.

"She was here. She went that way." They followed the path he lead and then growled.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"She has company."

Thor lead her toward the river where there was a bridge and black moss. He grabbed the black moss and tried to rub some on Snow White, but she jumped.

"Don't worry, this will cover out scent." Explained Thor.

She grabbed a glop of moss and rubbed it anywhere that skin showed and once they were covered, he hid under the bridge while she hid in a hollow tree. They heard them approach, but not even Thor could recognize the voice as his brother's.

"They've disappeared."

"They can't have." Finn argued.

"Unless you want to take over, then you will have to take my word."

"Don't test me beast, you now belong to my sister."

"As do you."

Before Finn could make a reply, they heard a noise toward the trees. Loki crept up to the tree where Thor saw Snow White go into, and with one swipe, he broke the tree to pieces, to find the tree empty. Loki then turned his head as he heard a noise. "Caught her, come on."

They rode on following the noise that lead straight on.

Once Thor was sure they were gone, he called out for Snow White, who crawled out of another tree. "What happened back there?"

"I found a squirrel and I had torn a piece of my clothing and tied it to the animal. It made a noise as it went and I quickly rolled to another tree. At least they are following the wrong trail."

He thought for a bit, then said, "Good job."

They heard a crackling noise came from behind them. "Troll!" Thor was knocked back into the river. "Go, I've got this. Thor brought out the Mjolnir, a weapon of choice, but the troll had knocked it out of his hands and pushed him back onto the hill.

As the troll was ready to strike again, Snow White ran up and growled at it. The troll distracted, roared at her, making her stumble. The troll kept glaring at her, but Snow White's gentle eyes touched something in the creature, making him feel shame and guilt. I huffed then turned away, going back into its hole.

Thor stared at the two of them in amazement and confused. "Why didn't you run? I told you to run."

"If I had, you'd be dead."

"Well, you just are full of surprises aren't you?" He grabbed the Mjolnir and lead her toward the reeds.

Finn and the riders rested as Loki sat far away from the fire as he could without being out of sight of Finn. As they ate, they whispered about behind his back.

"Oy, what is he?" asked the bowman. "He looks like a Frost Giant, but he's smaller than the average Frost Giant."

"He's a reject, too small to be a Frost Giant, and not fully human. He belongs nowhere."

The Creature was hardened against their words, but inside, Loki shed a tear for this was always the same. He laid down to fall asleep, wanting to forget, but he didn't dream. Rather, he had an outer-body experience.

_He had seen his father laying in a bed, in a deep sleep, but almost as if he was dead. He tried to call to him, but he wasn't heard. Lady Jane and Odin's nephew, Fandral, were talking, clearly worried. _

_"How is he?" she asked._

_"He'd be better if Thor hadn't taken the Mjolnir. _

Thor's gone, and he took the Mjolnir? Oh, Thor, you irresponsible fool!

_"I feel sorry for you. This what you will have to deal with once you marry him."_

_"How could he forget how important it is that the most sacred treasure of Asguard must stay in the kingdom with its king?" asked Lady Jane._

_"Because he is a fool, an impetuous fool, running to God knows where."_

_"And Loki?"_

_"Loki? The King said that he was sent on an important mission. I figure that Thor must have caught wind of this and decided to be the big hero too." Fandral sighed, "I fear for Asguard, for if Ravenna finds out that we are weakening, she would no doubt try to attack and capture our kingdom."_

_Lady Jane wrung her head and buried her head in her hands. "I could only pray that God will have mercy on us all. God save us all."_

"Get up!" Loki awoke with a kick and the Creature hissed. "We are wasting time. We must move."

The Creature moved and caught wind of Thor and hurried on. And all the while, Loki was dying, dying inside when all he had to hold onto was his humanity, but it wasn't enough to stop the monster from taking over.

**Aww, poor Loki, and Thor, tsk, always messing up. Snow White is one clever chick, seems like she is doing the rescuing, not Thor. Anyway, I am going to hold out for a few days, since I have spoiled you guys with a chapter the night before and two chapters in one day. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back. And I am typing this while listening to a weird video about a guy angry that someone ate his bananas. (I have no idea, don't judge me) Anywho-ha, on with the story. **

**Chapter 5**

The whole night they travelled through the reeds, Thor pulling the poor Snow White, who was so tired and sore and cut by the broken reeds, but she kept going, despite her blistering feet.

"Where are you taking me?"

Thor stopped, where was he taking her? He had been so caught up in the adventure part of this that he hadn't thought of what to do next.

"Look!" Snow White pointed to a light shining on the water and it was there were three boats of women, covering their faces with bows and arrows in their hands.

"Only demons and spirits pass the Dark Forest alive, which are you?"

"Neither," answered Snow White. "We are two fugitives running from the Queen, asking for shelter, will you help us?"

The women helped the two into their boats and rowed them to their village,that existed on water and land. This village was only of women and all of their faces, as well as the young girls, had scars on their faces, As the boat approached, the women's eyes widened in wonder and Thor smiled.

"They must have not seen a man in a long time." He whispered to Snow White.

But as the boat docked, the women flocked to Snow White, all helping her out and into a tent, muttering many words of pity, "Oh you poor girl!"; admiration, "How pretty you are!"; wonder, "You are a dear child and our hope."

And all this time, Thor was left alone in the boat, looking amazed at how indifferent they were to him. The leader of the village, Anna, stayed behind as Thor grunted as he got off the boat.

"Not used to being ignored are you?"

"Yeah, especially women."

"Get used to it. You are not the most interesting person in the world."

"And she is?" he asked harshly.

"She is when she is destined for greatness."

A little girl came out of the tent and went to the leader. "Momma, we need some soap and where is the blister paste? She has a lot of horrible blisters."

Anna glared at Thor, as she went to the boat and grabbed a bundle.

"What? What did I do?"

"What you didn't do was take care of her. She's a young girl, not a warrior like you." She tossed him a cloth and pointed to a tent far from the one Snow White was in. "Over there will be where you can freshen up, wash thoroughly."

She took her daughter in and disappeared into the tent.

"Your welcome." Thor walked into the empty tent to find a wooden bath and no one to help him. Shesh, a man has to defend himself around here. He tossed his royal clothes away and slipped into the cold bath. He took a quick bath, for he couldn't stay in for too long or else he would freeze to death. Once he dressed in peasant clothes, he took a look around. He had entered a tent and found what he was looking for, food. As he ate some bread, he heard a soft splash.

He turned around and saw that there was a sheer sheet, made so by a candle, and a figure was behind the sheet. It was Snow White, and she was still bathing. He hid behind a chair, so he wouldn't be caught. He stared at her, all he saw was her back, by the candle light glow, it looked so soft and smooth, but what made him completely still was when she slightly turned and he caught a glimpse of her breasts.

Neither too small nor too big, they were perfect size for big hands to grope. How innocently she bathed, letting the soap run over her body, and Thor could see why the evil Queen was so jealous of this dear girl. Snow White ducked and came back up from the water, running her hands over her hair. She then stood up, allowing Thor sight of the loveliest behind he had ever seen, robust and firm.

She grabbed a robe from the chair next to her and wrapped it around herself. Thor took this chance to dash out of the tent, so she would not have seen him. Snow White walked out from behind the sheet, wringing out her hair and headed for the food. As she sat, Thor entered, pretending to be lost.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for some food."

"I have some. Please help yourself, it's the least I could do since you saved me."

"Oh, well, only if you insist." Thor sat next to her and ate a leg of a chicken greedily as Snow White ate unaware with delicacy and grace. Cleaned up, thought Thor, and she is the most beautiful woman of them all, especially over the plain Lady Jane. But Thor knew that he had to marry the Lady Jane, but nothing could stop him from having the innocent Snow White, even if it would be just for one night.

"You look better." He commented.

"Thank you, I feel better. I haven't eaten like this since my imprisonment."

"They do have good food."

"They are very kind women."

"Sure they are." He grunted as he took a swig of water.

"Those poor women, they have had to scar themselves to protect themselves as well as their daughters so Ravenna would never come after them. This just goes to show that Ravenna knows nothing of true beauty."

Thor wasn't fully paying attention to Snow White's words, but rather her cleavage. It was only a tiny curve that stuck out, but already, Thor had thought of many wicked thoughts that involved him and her, both naked, of course.

She yawned and said, "If you'll excuse me, but I am very tired. We both deserve a good-night's sleep. Please feel free to stay and eat. I am full and ready to have to a deep sleep. Good-night." She yawned again and entered the next room that would be her room.

Deep sleep. Thor smiled to himself and silently got up to take a peek into her room, but alas, she was already in her nightgown and that little girl had just entered.

"Looking for something?"

He jumped at the sound of a woman's voice, but then grimaced when it was the leader, Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my tent, and that is a very good question that I should be asking you."

"I got hungry."

"Apparently for more than food."

"What business of it is yours?"

"When it comes to protecting a young girl from a brute of a man who wants nothing but the rewards of his doings, then it becomes my business. Now go to bed, in your own tent."

Thor glared at her, storming off.

She entered the bedroom with Lily running up to her saying, "Look Mother, she helped me make dresses for my dolls. Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes my dear, but now to bed, and I shall join you."

"You are?" asked Snow White.

"I fear you are quite the target. Best to stay in case someone should try to harm you."

"Oh no, please do not lose sleep over me."

"Nonsense, and besides, I am a light sleeper, I shall easily detect any danger that shall come this way."

She tucked her daughter in her bed and kissed her good-night. "Good-night my dear."

"Good-night Mommy."

Snow White thought of how her mother would tuck her in and how on the nights when she would have a nightmare and she couldn't sleep, her mother would sing her a lullaby.

"Good-night Princess."

"Good-night Lily."

Snow White crawled into her bed, with Anna helping her. "Thank you."

Anna spotted the wooden necklace and held it between her fingers. "A gift from a friend."

A smile formed on Snow White's face and she held it in the palm of her hand. "Yes, a dear and kind friend, and I hope to be reunited with him soon."

"Do you love this friend?"

This caught Snow White by surprise. Did she? Did she love Loki? She knew of the situation, the possibility of her marrying him, but no one ever explained the possibility of her loving the man she would marry. But then again, she could not ever imagine being with anyone, but Loki.

"I-I suppose the feeling could run that deep."

Anna stroked her black hair comforting, "That is good, keep that love, for love is the greatest power against all evil, because evil is hate, and love defeats hate."

Snow White smiled and thanked the woman.

Anna kissed her forehead, and said, "Have pleasant dreams, and it is said that if you dream of your love, you will reunite with him very soon."

"I hope so."

Snow White buried her head into the soft pillow and felt her body relaxed into the soft mattress. She fell right to sleep, dreaming almost the same dreams that she had for the past ten years, mostly memories and they mostly had Loki. But near the end, that last memory of him reaching for her and calling her name, everything went back, then in the darkness, she could see two red eyes staring at her, and slowly, as if stepping into a mysterious light, she saw more of this monster, it, had blue skin and recoiled and pounced at her, but she woke up with a start. And her thought, although she couldn't understand it herself, she thought, That is not the Loki I know.

**So, everything has calmed down for me, and I got someone to favor me, Alice's Sister, thanks, I have never been favored by anyone before, (the sad story of my life). Anyhow, I did warn you Thor wasn't going to be a nice guy, but I won't go too far with him. And yes, Ravenna will pop up, sooner than you think. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, hope you have had a nice long weekend, and just a friendly reminder, please review, I would really like to have your opinion. Off we go!**

**Chapter 6**

Snow White woke with a start, but after a few moments off taking a few big breaths, she fell back on her bed, just trying to understanding her dream. What was that, that _thing_? That monster with red eyes and blue skin, ready to kill her. And yet, her first thought was That is not the Loki I know. Why of all things to think of first thing after a dream like that, did she associate Loki with that monster?

Lily walked in with a tray of meat and fresh bread. "Good morning princess." She set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room. "Here are some food and some new clothes for you. When you are done, feel free to come outside with us." Lily left Snow White, leaving her a moment to reflect on all that had happened over a 24 hour time span.

She was a prisoner, then was hunted, to being a free girl, almost. But the question now is "Where to go?"

Thor had said that he was to take her back to Asguard, under the protection of his family, but will they fight against Ravenna, will all be the same? Will Loki even remember her? Will they continue on with the arrange marriage? Snow White had hoped that Thor's heroic act does not mean that she would be his reward, for her feelings toward him were only tender friendship, and she remembered well of how he treated her, mean and immature. But she did believe that he had matured after these ten years, and could grow some more.

She ate happily; relieved to have anything that wasn't stale bread. Once she was finished, she picked up her new dress and observed it. It was a simple red dress with yellow-gold lining, once again, it was nice to have something new and clean to change into, she felt herself going back to her old-self again.

She stepped into the bright sun and saw all the women busy in their little village. They were cleaning clothes, made provisions, children playing and making weapons.

"Well, good morning."

She turned around and saw Thor dressed in a simple cotton shirt and pants, much different from him royal clothes that he had worn before.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Eh, the beds here are nothing like my bed back home. A big bed, a strong bed, enough for two people to make a little ruckus between the sheets."

Snow White raised her eyebrows at Thor in suspicion as he looked at her with a coy smile, and then she turned and blushed. "But," she said with dignity, "we must always be grateful for all we have."

"Sure," Thor said uninterested, "And I have come to be very grateful for my old bed. Especially if I am to have a companion to spend the nights with me."

Snow White turned back to him and said strongly, "Let us make ourselves useful to these women," she spoke with a hint of annoyance, "Perhaps it shall help you burn of that extra energy that you can't seem to control."

She walked away, to Anna, where Thor knew he couldn't follow.

Ravenna had felt so weak. She didn't want to, but she had to look at herself, in the hideous curiosity that all humans have, and when she looked at her naked self, she was so horrified at how hideous she had become, she gagged for a short while, and then curled on the floor in fear and sickness. She cried and shivered as she unwillingly remembered her ugly past, the memories that caused her nightmares.

_A kingdom far from Asguard and Biancaneve, a king attacked their village. Her mother, well known for her sorcery, pulled Ravenna and Finn inside their hut. "Today, we shall be parted, but you will be protected. Your beauty shall be your protection, Ravenna, it shall protect you and your brother from any harm."_

_She cut Ravenna's wrist and three drops fell into the milky white potion that her mother had made. _

_"By fairest blood it is done, and by fairest blood it is undone." The army came closer as Ravenna's ordered her to drink and chanted mystic words, which would bid her and Finn together. "Use your beauty to avenge us Ravenna."_

_As all the villagers were being pulled out, Finn had ran and hid himself in a soldier's cart as he watched his sister ripped from the arms of their mother. The king of this brutal army would have killed Ravenna, but the beauty in her fifteen year old face had stopped him, and so he took her away._

_She screamed for her mother, who yelled one last time, "Avenge us!" _

_The day had gotten only worse for Ravenna; for as she rode away, she had to watch her mother be raped by a few soldiers and ripped to shreds by them. That night, after the king had a great feast in their honor, he had entered her cell, and there he had raped her multiple times that night, leaving her completely sore, bloody and broken. _

_When he left her, she had cried and cried, and when she screamed from hate and pain, she felt her body shake her whole body and she felt her powers inside her waiting to erupt from her. It was then she knew what she should do. With her powers, she was able to kill the queen and had manipulated the king into making her his queen. _

_The wedding night she had not only killed the king, but she tortured him, to make him feel the suffering that he and his soldiers had inflicted on her and her family. _

_The kingdom was her's and Finn's to control and they controlled the kingdom for many years, that is, until the king's cousin had unexpectedly attacked her to make a claim upon the throne._

_She was sentenced for death, but with her powers, she was able to save herself and Finn from death, and left them to be on the run. It was after this incident that she had created her Dark Army._

She was a child then, but now a woman, a woman who knows better as well as slowly dying. She cried as she had realized that she had strayed from the path that her mother would have wanted, but she couldn't stop. She was addicted to power, youth and beauty, how could she ever let it go?

Later that night, the village had gathered in the biggest tent and ate together, as if they were one big family. Thor sat at one end of the table, away from Snow White, as Anna had made sure of, and he found that he had no one to speak to, but at least he was eating good food. Snow White laughed and made herself a part of this great group of women, feeling as if she belonged.

But the merriment would end, as a flaming arrow shot through the tent and landed on an empty chair.

"Riders! Queen's Riders!" cried a woman who ran to see what the noise was.

Everyone was running through the back, Snow White grabbed Lily's hand and a small child in her arms as Thor grabbed the Mjolnair, prepared to fight. He knocked a few down; a small one but swift with a dagger and a huge one with only his knuckles to defend him.

Thor swinged at the short one, but he ducked just as the huge one got a punch at Thor. Thor was picked up by the big one tossed Thor around, but when he got a hold of his weapon, Thor smacked the huge one, making him land and crushing the small one.

Meanwhile, Snow White was helping the women through the burning village when she was grabbed by a cold hand, and was being dragged away from the others. She looked right into the red eyes of this beast and screamed of fright. It was he, It, that had invaded her dream of her dear Loki!

Its cold touch kept at her, trying to use its power to stun her, but she was so warm. She squirmed and writhed under the creature until the creature stopped. She noticed that the creature was looking at her necklace. Loki had slipped through in that moment through his eyes, it was brief, but Snow Whit caught it. A tear fell from the red eyes, landing on Snow White's cheek, causing her to shiver as it froze on her skin.

The creature sat up, stunned, Snow White scrambled away from him, and looked at him in amazement.

"Go. Leave now!" The creature spoke, with a hint of Loki slipping through.

She ran, but she kept looking back at him, unable to stop until he was out of sight.

Once she was at the boats, she helped the children in and was about to jump in herself, when she was snatched from behind by Finn.

"Just like old times, eh my dear?"

But Thor had hit him over the head, causing him to release Snow White.

"Go. We will be fine!" Anna cried as Thor lead her through the reeds again and swam the lake in the other direction as the women.

Loki had seen her alive. He wasn't sure what he would do if he would see her again, but this wasn't what he had expected. She kept her locket, she still had it. How beautiful she had grown, like an angel.

The creature was pushed back, not much, but enough to keep Loki alive.

Finn grabbed his collar and kicked him. "Find her! And the moment you do, you bring her directly to me!"

"Yes sir." He hissed.

Loki hoped that she would be far away by the time he found her, but the creature didn't.

**Aww, Loki and Snow White were reunited (sort of). I had made up the background of Ravenna, as it was hinted in the movie and could be taken in anyway, I thought that someone as messed up as her would have to have a messed up history. So, what will happen next? Perhaps eight little men will help them out? Who knows? I know. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for coming back! I just found out that I have another follower! Thanks Onnoff, I need all the followers I can get if I want to rule the world. (insert evil laugh here; eheheheheh) Anyway, thank you and hope to see some comments soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Snow White and Thor washed up on the forest shore, gasping and sore from their non-stop swimming.

"Thor, we need to get to Asguard soon. We cause more harm than good."

"Don't worry about them, they protected us as long as they could. I'll get you home, safely. I promise." For the first time, Thor actually sounded so sincere in his promise. "Come here, rest for a bit."

She laid her head near the tree from where they landed by, found a patch of soft grass and fell right to sleep. Thor sat and kept watch, he wasn't tired as she was, but then again, he was used to this kind of work, she wasn't. He couldn't help it, but he glanced over her way, and with a stick, he slowly lifted her skirt to revel more of her legs, but he only got up to her thighs when he had heard a rustling noise in the bushes next to him.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up! He can hear you!"

"You're the one whose talking too loud."

Thor grabbed the Mjolnir and asked boldly, "Whose there?"

"No one! Ouch!"

"Stupid, I said 'shut up'"

Thor pulled back the bush and saw two dwarves.

"Oh, it's only you."

"Yeah, it's us. Got a problem?"

Thor rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Well," answered the leader of the two, "now that you're here, we'll take that 100 pieces of gold you promised us. For all eight of us."

"Well, I am busy. I've got a mission to complete."

They looked over and saw Snow White sleeping. "Oh, and what a pretty mission she is. Much prettier than your other ones, if you don't mind me saying so."

"It isn't entirely like that."

"I don't really care, all we want is our money, and we won't wait another year for it."

Thor chuckled, "With what army?"

Six other dwarves jumped out and surrounded Thor.

"This army, which is enough to take you down."

"Thor?"

All attention went to the sleepy voice of the awakening Snow White.

"Now what are we going to do with this one?" asked the long dark haired one.

"She's beautiful, like the angels you spoke of Da." Said the red head.

She stood up, and after fully waking up, she stared that the sight before her, eight little men pointing swords and arrows at huge Thor, it was rather humorous to look at, as well as bewildering.

"Fellas, let me introduce you, Muir, Beith, Gort, Nion, Duir, Coll, Quert and Gus, this here is Princess Snow White, of Bianacaneve."

"How do you do?" she stuck her hand out, and Gus took it, but instead of shaking it, he bend down on one knee and said, "Well Princess."

"Oh come off it!" said Nion. "How do we really know she really is a princess?"

"She is." They all looked to Muir, the eldest of them all. He walked over to her and bowed. "Dear princess, you are the most welcome to join our group. Your presence alone shed's light in my perpetual darkness."

She smiled. "Thank you kind sir."

A neigh broke the air and they saw the riders.

"Quickly, follow us!"

They dashed behind a vein curtain that and behind it was a cave that lead to another part of the forest that the riders could not find them. They all were safe, for now. Now, they will camp.

Finn sat in his camp alone, whittling a stick furiously. He had her, she was so close, so warm and soft. He stabbed the desk in front of him and pulled on his hair. He was possessed by this girl; she was a demon with an angel's face and a body of a goddess, much like the goddess Aphrodite. He will never rest until he has her, then he turn her in to Ravenna, or would he?

He couldn't let Snow White go to Ravenna to be killed for her needs, for he had needs, desires as well. He thought he loved her, if this terrible pain is love then he was in love. He had never been in love before, and he felt sure that he loved her.

If he could, he would take her away, just them two alone, where he could have her whenever he wanted, free from his sister's hold.

That creature better find her soon. How dare he let her go! He looked at the creature who was sleeping near a tree. What does that creature dream of?

While he slept, Loki again saw Asguard and it was getting worse. He again saw Lady Jane with Farbar, standing in front of Odin's bed.

_"He looks worse. Those veins are showing more." Lady Jane said gravely. _

_Farbar shook his head."Where could Thor be? I don't care if Thor comes back unharmed, he deserves it, but only the Mjolnir. Thor deserves to have his ass handed to him. Pardon my language, milady."_

_"No, you are right. He needs to learn, for how could he ever become a true king if he can't think of others and face the consequences of his actions."_

_"Loki would make a better king."_

_"Please, let us not speak of it anymore. Let us do our best to keep Odin alive."_

Snow White was quickly accepted by Gus and Muir, but the others were weary, yet they all did notice that all their aliments seemed to have disappeared.

Thor watched as she danced with Gus as Beith sat next to Thor, taking a swig of ale.

"What is this about, Thor?"

"Father forbade me and Loki to go and find her, because she was deep in the Dark Forest, but I wanted to prove that I could."

"Beir says she's destined, but the question is, for what?"

Snow White awoke to the song of the magpie. She watched as two fairies climbed out of the birds and smiled at her. They led her to the Great Spirit of the wood, the white stag. Animals of all kinds and fairies followed her, entranced by her; they saw the magic that didn't require spells or fairy dust, a different kind of magic that only the greatest kind of humans can posses. The Stag himself recognized this and allowed her small hand the caress his stout and he had bowed down to her.

She hadn't heard the dwarves and Thor standing behind her, all eight agreeing to follow her, she also didn't hear the hunter creep up until he had shot his bow at the Stag. Thor came up and dragged her away to run. He had her run with Gus to slip p the riders. Finn followed Snow White and Gus, he raced on and on until he grabbed Snow White. But Gus wasn't ready to give up, he gave a huge bite into Finn's leg, drawing blood. Snow White was dropped the instant Gus bit him, and tried to run again, but Finn kicked Gus off, having him roll down a hill. Finn snatched Snow White, who, when snatched, had fainted as she smelt the same scent of death upon him.

Finn was long gone when Thor and the other dwarves found Gus. "Gus, wake up!" Gort tried to shke him. "Get water."

"Why don't I just piss on him?" asked Coll.

"No wait, he's waking up."

Gus groaned and woke up groggily. Then he shook it off as he remembered and said, "She's gone! Finn took her!"

**Uh-oh! What will happen this time? Will Snow White escape crazy Finn? Will she find Loki and help him? Will the dwarves save her? Will I ever stop starting a sentence with "Will"? Who knows (hey at least it isn't will.) Stay tuned and please give me reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Snow White woke up, tied to the tent pole. She didn't know how far away she was from the dwarves and Thor, or even how close she was to Ravenna. She looked around, the tent was furnished very nicely, it had a table with chairs and a cot made into a very nice bed. She had to guess this was Finn's tent.

She wondered if he would do the job, would he cut out her heart or would he save that pleasure for Ravenna?

The tent flap opened and Finn entered with an evil smirk on his face all dressed in black.

"Please, please do not kill me."

"Kill you? Oh my dear child."

"Are you doing this because Ravenna asked you, or because you hate me as well?"

"Hate you?" He sat across from her, with desperation in his eyes. "How could I ever hate you? I love you."

Her eyes widen at this, love?

"I am sure I love you. Can you imagine, a man like me in love with an angel like you? I have always stayed devoted to my work and my sister, I only saw women as a passing flimsy, pleasure for the moment. When you were just a child, I had seen you as nothing, a simple child. But as you grew, I have watched as your beauty grew and by the time you were not yet fourteen, I had fallen in love, and my love grow each day, the suffering worse than the day before. Of all the decades I have lived, I have never seen another who was as beautiful as you."

He reached out to touch her hair, which she flinched, as he continued, "Such soft hair and black as night; your skin, oh how it glows with a white radiance; such eyes, I have never seen green eyes before and how they entrance me. But how could I forget those lips? Red and luscious lips to kiss. I should have known, and I did, that I was being tested, and I failed. You truly are the fairest of them all.

"You had asked me if I am doing this for Ravenna, at first I was, but now, I am growing sick of her. Now, if you will allow me, I can take you away from here, we'll be together. I will have you, night and day; my body has yearned for your body, and no one else's. Oh please, my dark angel, let us go away and ignite passion every waking hour."

She didn't know what to say, how to stop him, but she asked, "But what of your men? They will know."

"I will kill them, all of them, even that Frost Giant. I love you, I desire you so much, I would kill for you."

Her thoughts turned to Loki, _he_ was the Frost Giant. She didn't understand, but she knew that she had to prevent Finn from killing Loki, perhaps she could break free and take Loki with her.

"Your answer my love?"

"Well, this is a lot to take in. Never has anyone ever proclaimed such….love before." He doesn't love me, she thought, he only wants to…well that. She couldn't even think of the word.

"I understand, being locked up for ten years as you have, has left you quite alone."

"Finn," she said ever so sweetly, leaning towards him, unknowingly showing the top of her breasts, which made Finn shudder a pleasurable sigh. "I am so tired. Will you let me sleep on it? I am sure with a clear head, I will give you an answer in the morning."

He smiled triumphantly, and kissed her hand. She tried to hide her disgust by pretending that it was Loki kissing her hand, just like how he would when she was a child.

"I shall go, and let me untie you. Your poor ankle must be sore by now." He untied her and placed his hand on her ankle. "Such a lovely ankle, not to be blemished by rope burns." He placed a hand on her cheek, "Tomorrow, I am sure to kiss those beautiful lips. Good night, my dear."

"Good night Finn." She said pleasantly. He stood up and walked out, but not before taking one last look at her.

She stumbled up and thought of what he had just said. He had hoped to kiss her lips tomorrow. She was utterly disgusted by him, and she dreaded what would happen if she should fail to save Loki and herself. To have his sickly and thin body on her, touching her…she had to close her eyes as if that would prevent her from seeing this sickly vision that danced in her mind.

She stood in the middle of the tent, thinking. She went over to the tent flap, and took a peek. There were two guards in front of her tent, and there were many more guards outside, most by the fire, but Finn was nowhere to be seen.

Now what? She thought, and thought, until she decided to move everything that was against the walls of the tent until she found a big enough space where she could slip through the back, unaware to the guards.

She saw another tent next to the one she just existed from, without being seen. She saw through a hole in the tent that inside was Loki, but the Frost Giant version of him. She remembered the knife that Anna had given her, hidden under her dress, and she cut the hole big enough to climb through.

She went over to Loki, even as this monster, he slept so peacefully at the look on her face made her truly believe that he wasn't lost. He was chained by the wrist, and his ankles, like a beast, a monster. She tried to awake him by shaking him. "Loki. Loki!" Her warm hand went to his blue neck, which made him jump and fly against the tent pole and growl at her.

"Loki, it's me, Snow White. Remember?"

The growling went down and he looked at her with curiosity. "Leave me. I am dead."

"No, Loki-"

"I am not Loki."

"Yes you are!" She pulled out her locket that he gave her. "Look, this was made by you, Loki, the human."

"I am a monster!" he cried.

"No!" She went to him and held him, which made him try to squirm away from her warm touch. "Remember when we used to play together, and we saved that magpie, and when you and I hid in the apple tree from Thor? Remember when we only had each other?" She was crying at this point, Loki covered his ears, curling himself into a ball on the floor. "Remember when we loved each other? I have loved you as a child, you were my best friend. Please remember, remember when you were warm, laughing with those beautiful blue-green eyes and how you used to hold me. Remember Loki, remember who you are."

She cried over him as three of her tears fell on his face, neck and hand. The creature grunted as her tears hit his cold skin, and with sudden warmth, he felt love wash over him. The spots were the tears landed on were absorbed and like a stream, the human skin color spread across Loki, making the blue skin disappear, the red in his eyes were sucked away and his blue-green eyes flooded back in, and Loki cried. Loki was human again.

Snow White had watched this transformation with fascination and wonder, and when she was sure it was over she touched Loki's cheek when his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Snow." He buried his head into her hand and kissed her palm.

"It's okay Loki. I am here."

"I thought I had lost you. Could you ever forgive me?"

She rested her head against his shoulder and held him close. "I have never hated you for it."

They turned their heads as they heard a loud laughter from outside, making Snow White to jump. "Loki, we must leave. This is our only chance."

"But how? I am chained to the ground." He pulled on the chains, and Snow White realized that they were sitting on an iron floor. She pulled out her knife and tried to pick at the locks.

"Maybe I can use this." She saw on his wrists cuts, and when she lifted more of his sleeve, she found more of these scars. "Loki! Who did this to you?"

"Finn, he is one hell of a craze bastard."

"He told me he loved me, and that he would take me away from here." Loki growled at this, but Snow White quickly said, "But I know he doesn't love me, he only wants to bed me, he knows nothing of love. Almost there."

"Stay far away from him or else-"

"Or else what?" The jumped and looked to find the shadowy figure of Finn, standing in the tent entrance.

**Dun dun dunnnnn. What the French toast Finn? Don't you know that no woman wants to be a sex slave? And did you guys think the reunion between Loki and Snow White was sweet? I hope you did. What will a jealous and angry Finn do next? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of ****Snow White and Loki****! (Cue the fanfare.) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Previously on ****Snow White and Loki****: (SW) "Please, please do not kill me." **

**(F) "How could I ever hate you? I love you. Oh please, my dark angel, let us go away and ignite passion every waking hour." **

**_She saw another tent next to the one she just existed from, without being seen. She saw through a hole in the tent that inside was Loki, but the Frost Giant version of him._**

**(L) "Leave me. I am dead."**

**(SW) "I have loved you as a child, you were my best friend. Remember Loki, remember who you are."**

**_She cried over him as three of her tears fell on his face, neck and hand. Loki was human again._**

**(L) "I thought I had lost you. Could you ever forgive me?" **

**(SW) "I have never hated you for it. Loki, we must leave. This is our only chance." **

**(L) "Finn, he is one hell of a craze bastard. Stay away from him or else-"**

**(F) Or else what?**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 9**

"Well, isn't this romantic? The beauty and the beast. But I'm proud to intercede this lovely reunion." He grabbed Snow White and tossed her to the ground, far enough for Loki's touch. Loki stretched as he tried to grab Finn, who had jumped on Snow White. "We could still run away, and you can still go unharmed. All will be forgiven. What say you?"

She spited in his face, causing him to jerk back and wipe the spit from his face. "I would rather die than run away with you, you bastard!"

Loki had never heard her swear before, and he smiled at the thought of her standing up for herself.

"Very well. You will die, but not before I have you at least once."

"No! Get off me!" Snow White struggled against Finn, as Loki fought hard to reach them. Finn had successfully opened her legs, and at this, a new form of rage had filled Loki up within himself, and he felt from his hands an icy-breeze, and when he looked down, he saw that he was shooting ice and snow out of his hands. He aimed it at the chains and with one great pull on the chains, Loki broke the chains into millions of pieces and lunged at Finn. He took hold of Finn and tossed him across and out of the tent.

The guards saw the tent deflate down and saw Finn standing up woozy. They drew their swords but were ambushed by the dwarves.

Loki stridden out of the tent and grabbed the pole on the way out, breaking it and charging after Finn. Finn pulled out his sword and swung it at him, missing him only by a little bit.

Snow White fought her way out of the mess that was the tent and once she was freed, she saw Loki and Finn fighting, she was worried for Loki, she couldn't lose him again, but he was a warrior, he knows how to fight.

"My lady! Thank goodness you are alright." She turned her head to see Gus and Quert coming from a bush carrying their pick axes and Gus took her hand. "Follow us; we're to lead you to safety." They started toward the forest, when the two guards that blocked Snow White's tent came out twirling their swords with flair and style.

"Oy now, this is just getting ridiculous." Quert muttered and jumped on the one guard, knocking him to the ground. Gus and Snow White were left with the other guard to fight, and Gus went after him, Snow White would have, but when she reached for her knife, it was gone. It had to have been in the tent, buried underneath there somewhere.

She tore through and rummaged through the tent and once she found her knife, she was grabbed from behind and in reaction, she kneed her kidnapper in the groin and she stabbed in the thigh making the man drop to his knees and let her go.

As he groaned he muttered, "Why are you always attacking me?"

She lifted the hood to see it was only Thor. She sighed in agitation and said, "You don't really make yourself known as soon as you grab people!"

"Sorry," He stood up with a limp and took her hand. "Come, let's go."

"We can't just leave them! And Loki-"

"Loki? My brother is here?"

"Right over there with Finn."

Thor looked over at his brother, fighting Finn with ease. "He's doing well, there's no need to worry about him. Come."

She snatched her hand from his hold and stepped back away from him and looked at him with a sudden revulsion. "You are nothing but a coward, running away at the moment when everything goes to hell in a hand basket! You can go, but I going to fight, I am going to stay with the people who have fought hard to try to save me, now it is my turn to repay their kindness and work."

"Snow White."

"Good-bye Thor." She turned and ran over to help Gus, who had just fallen off the guard and as he was about to take a lunge at him, her knife interceded the matter.

Thor watched as a girl without any military techniques and as she had boldly called him a coward and walked away to fight. Was he a coward, did he only want the glory of the victory rather than really earning it? This girl was so strange, to make him think and see himself as he really was. He watched as the others fighting for a single girl, this bright light in this dark world. Then it hit Thor, finally. She _is_ life itself, Muir perhaps was right, she was destined for greatness, and her greatness was to change the hearts of people for the better. Thor saw the light, and went right into the fight.

Finn and Loki were ragging against each other, Loki fighting with all the rage he had built in him the past few days. Finn as down on the ground, wiping away blood from his mouth. "You don't like it when you get thrown down to the ground. Loki grabbed Finn by the collar, "You wanted to see the monster, well then, let me bring him out."

"You still are under my sister's control."

"Fuck your sister and let me relief you of you burden." Loki stabbed him with the pole, straight through Finn, and Ravenna felt her brother's suffering.

"Sister!" he wheezed out.

_"Forgive me, my brother."_

Finn's face was slowly aging as he gasped out, "I feel…" With his face sunken in and wrinkled, Finn was dead.

Gus, Quert and Snow White were fighting off the two guards that attacked them. Gus and Quert were fighting one together, while Snow White fended for herself with the other. Snow White cried out in pain, making Loki turn his head to the sound, and saw Snow White clutching her arm for a brief moment and saw that she was bleeding and that the cut was deep. Loki tried to get to her, but two more guards came to fight him and he was stuck at where he was at.

Snow White received another cut, less severe, but this made her fall and drop her knife. She felt Gus land right on top of her, just right as the guard stabbed him, the stab that was meant for her. Loki, who saw the whole thing, had only knocked the two guards out and with Snow White's knife had stabbed the guard who stabbed Gus.

Gus crawled off of her and was held in Snow White's arms, brushing away his hair as he whimpered in pain. All the dwarves and Thor hurried over to Gus, as he was slowly fading. Gus had to only look into Snow White's green eyes and all of the sudden, the pain went away in an instant.

"I'll never leave you, princess." She smiled and as if he were to sleep, Gus died, in Snow White's arms. She cried for him, Gus was such a wonderful friend, defended her no matter what, and she would miss him dearly.

"Gus was the best of us all." Said Muir. "He shall be missed, but we shall not let him die in vain. We must continue to help the three back to Asguard, we must do our bit of good."

Beith handed Snow White Gus' sword saying, "This shall be yours now, Gus would have been honored if you were to carry it."

She thanked him in a whisper, trying to cry. Thor picked up Gus like a child, saying "We ought to give a warrior's funeral, he deserves one."

The dwarves went over to the fire pit to fuel it with more wood, while Loki helped Snow White to stand, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her over to the fire. Once the fire was blazing again, Thor placed Gus into the fire and everyone watched as his body burned. Quert began to sing an old dwarves song, farewell song as Snow White cried as she watched Gus slowly disappear, making her vowing a promise, that she would do to make Gus' sacrifice worthwhile.

They stayed until the fire was gone and then, taking the supplies of the dead, they headed toward the west. Snow White and Loki passed the corpse of Finn, making her shiver from fear, but he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Snow, it's all right. He can't hurt you anymore."

Ravenna cried, she had felt her brother's pain and suffering. She would never know of his plans to betray her, the news would have killed her. She had to release herself from him, or else she would die too, as it was by her, mother's curse that their lives are entwined as one, she had to. She couldn't keep crying for Finn, she had a mission to follow through, and she had ordered her crows into her throne room, and she had allowed them to fly around her. She listened intensely for a noise that no one else could hear.

She was still in contact with Loki, whether he could sense it or not, she could still get inside of his mind and she saw exactly where they was going.

**Hey guys! We have a new friend to the story, CoOkIeNiNjAa, thank you and you are very much welcomed here. See you all soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haroo! I hope you all have had a nice weekend, I did, I saw Taken 2 and it was gooood. I recommend it to anyone who likes action, and anyone who likes to see a BAMF in action.**

**Chapter 10**

Loki lead the group, leading them back to Asguard, as himself again. Thor was most definitely surprised to find his brother was here, and that he was a Frost Giant. He believed that the Queen turned him into a Frost Giant, for the purpose of tracking Snow White.

The first night when they all set for camp, Thor was given the chance to speak to his brother alone as they went out to look for wood for fire.

"Loki."

"Let us not start."

"What are you doing here? This is careless-"

"Careless? And yet here you are with the Mjolnir, or have you forgotten you carry it?"

"It is the most powerful weapon we have at Asguard."

"But you seem to have forgotten that the Mjolnir must stay with its king or else the king will die."

"But Father's wel-" Sudden realization seeped into Thor's brain and he asked breathlessly, "Father is dying?"

Loki nodded. "Because of you, and your foolish heroic deeds."

"And what makes it all right for you to have left when Father had said no?"

"Father had told me to go."

"There is no way he would allow his youngest son-"

"I am not his son!" Loki cried out in agitation, then regretted it the moment it slipped out.

Thor nearly fell down when Loki said that. "What? What is this trickery?"

Loki spoke calmly and slowly, "I am a Frost Giant, Father raised me as his own, and then Ravenna took advantage and changed me into a Frost Giant for what seemed to be permanent, until Snow White saved me."

"Why didn't Father ever tell me?"

"He probably wanted to wait to tell you at the right moment, or perhaps never tell you."

"Never tell me? This is not just something that can be just a fly-by."

"Would it have mattered?"

"No, Loki, you are still my brother, nothing has changed."

"Not even you."

"Oh, now Loki!"

"Still trying to prove that you are the bravest, strongest and most powerful of them all."

"And why are you here? You better have a damn good reason for risking life and limb for a girl that you haven't seen in ten years. Come Loki; enlighten me, what was the worth of getting yourself in trouble like that?"

"Because I love her!"

By this time, both brothers have been screaming at each other, but in that moment Loki said that, they both were very quiet; Loki because he couldn't believe that he just told his brother of his feelings, Thor because he never knew of his feelings for her.

"What?"

Loki sat down on a log, tossing his pile of sticks away. "I had believed that the only reason that I wanted to save her was because of the guilt I had for losing her once before. But when I saw her again, talking to her again, I have found that I have loved her, I had fallen in love with her all over again."

Thor sat next to his brother and said, "I don't doubt it. She is rather special." Thor wasn't about to tell his brother that he once desired her as well as seeing her bathing, Loki would have killed him. What Loki and Snow White don't know won't kill them. "Until she had called me a coward, I had not seen just how, pathetic I was."

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I have never thought I see the day that you actually didn't praise yourself."

"Well, I am." Thor admitted.

Loki chuckled, "Yeah, just a bit."

Thor gave a small shove making Loki chuckle. "Though, Muir is right. She does have a light in her; she had somehow healed the dwarves, saved you and redeemed me. She _is_ destined for greatness."

"I have always seen that, it isn't new to me. But I am glad to see that you can see it too."

The next day, Loki decided to lead them into the Deep Forest where the Frost Giants live, at least there the Frost Giants would have to give them shelter, if they wanted the land beyond.

When they first entered Frost Giants territory, they were caught by the guard, as Loki expected and to everyone surprise, which made Snow White hold onto Loki with her life. He told them not to worry and then to the guard, that he wishes to see Laufey. Snow White stayed by Loki's side as they approached Laufey, she had never seen a Frost Giant before, and he was the biggest of them all.

"So, this is she. The fairest of them all. You have become quite popular my dear, ever since your escape. Come closer, deary."

Loki held her close, not trusting Laufey and for what he would do, but Snow White gently removed herself from his hands and walked up to Laufey. She felt afraid, he was much bigger up close, but she kept a brave face. Laufey leaned in down far enough that his huge face as inches away from hers. She remained unmoved.

"Such a brave soul. A beautiful, strong and pure soul." He sat back up; Loki immediately hurried to Snow White's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You may stay here for the night, and be gone in the morning. The quicker you leave, the sooner we shall have our land."

They camped in a section of the Deep Forest where it was the coldest the least. The dwarves camped in one tent, while Thor, Loki and Snow White camped in the other. Thor fell right to sleep, making Loki shake his head. "Thor can fall asleep at a drop of a needle."

But Snow White couldn't, she was too cold, and kept shivering, refusing her sleep."

"Would you like my blanket? I am already used to the cold." Loki commented.

"I-I don't kn-kn-know if tha-a-a-at would help at-t-t-t all. I am fro-frozen all the way down t-t-to my toes." Loki thought for a moment, and then, silently, he lay down next to Snow White, and she was starting to feel warm again.

"Body heat always helps out." Loki stated.

Snow White stopped chattering and smiled. "You always could make me feel warm."

Loki moved around so that way she could be in his arms. She took it a step further and rolled around so that way she was facing Loki.

"Snow…"

She placed a cold hand on his warm cheek, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Good night, Loki." She said slowly, falling asleep.

Loki held her close to him. This was very strange and nice for him, for he had never held a woman in his arms before. Unlike his brother, or really step-brother, Loki had never been a ladies' man, but he had never loved before, and so, a 32 year old virgin he remained.

She looked so peaceful and lovely, that he didn't go to sleep, he wanted to just look at her, and think of her.

With Snow White in his arms, he had for the first time imagined being intimate with a woman, and it didn't even have to be making love, just holding her, like this, but not because of the cold, but because she loved him and felt loved when he held her.

Though it didn't stop him imagining the possibility of Thor not being in the tent, Loki would have done what he had done, but instead of allowing her to sleep, he would have kissed those little fingers and with timid bravery, he would had kissed her neck, up to her cheek and then her lips. She would have surrendered herself to his love and desire and allowed, even encouraged him to peel the dress off of her body, and would have wanted to undress him as well.

He would have made love to her, show her all the love and devotion that he had kept to himself from any woman before. And after that blissful sensation, Loki would have held her and watch her sleep, much like she was now, peacefully sedated and possibly with a smile on her face.

Perhaps one night, a wedding night. Loki smiled to himself, and kissed her forehead and fell right to sleep.

Snow White woke up early, feeling warm, since the outside was warmed by the sun. She had slipped from Loki's embrace and grabbed the leather coat that they had taken from the campsite, and stepped out.

The snow was really pretty, she had always loved winter, it was the coziest of all the seasons and she chuckled to herself when she thought of Christmas. She had always enjoyed Christmas with her parents; who always told her stories of Father Christmas, who helped her decorate the tree that was to be displayed in the Great Hall, and how they always invited King Odin and his sons, either at her home or theirs. Loki, even the mention of his name in her mind made her smile, and she was sure she was in love. Loki, Loki.

"Snow White."

She turned and made a sigh of relief, it was only Loki. "Oh, Loki, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, you were gone. I wondered where you were."

"I was just thinking. Do you remember the Christmases with each other? Us sledding and just simply enjoying each other's company."

"And my brother in our way."

She chuckled. "We did have a lot of fun, didn't we?" She asked as she passed the trees, with Loki following behind her.

"And we will have more fun, once Ravenna is killed."

Ravenna, she thought grimly. "I have almost forgotten her. Would you like to know something? Although she is truly evil, I still feel pity for her."

Loki raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Really? Explain."

"I know that she has done terrible things, and believe me, I have seen it. But I do know that she was born human like the rest of us."

"How would you know?" Loki said quietly, which threw Snow White off. It wasn't the question that bothered her, but rather how it was spoken, almost as if he was bitter. But she disregarded it.

"I had seen her cry once."

Loki stopped right where he was. "When?" he growled.

"Before she married my father. She was waiting for the ladies in waiting to help dress her, and I had wanted to know who was to become my new mother. I had only opened the door a crack and saw her crying in a corner of the room. I could tell she was afraid, I had felt her pain. She was, is, a human too. Now, she is just a shell, and not even her magic can make her happy."

She looked back at Loki, who seemed deep in thought, and perhaps a little bit sad. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He didn't look at her when he said, "You are so sweet Snow White. And the sweetest things deserve a sweet treat."

He pulled out an apple, round and red, perfect apple. She chuckled and cupped the apple in her hands. "One of our many traditions. Remember the song we made up?"

She bit into the apple as Loki looked up and asked, "Why don't you sing it?"

She looked at him and stared. His eyes were never a light blue, but a blue-green, and why would he ask her to sing first when he starts the song? She realized that this couldn't be her Loki. She tried to throw up the piece of apple that she had just swallowed, but it was stuck. She looked that the apple and dropped it in fear as the apple melted in her hands and burned her. She kept choking and even tried to stick a finger down her throat but the piece would not budge.

"Oh my dear child." The Loki imposter chuckled. "You are too trusting. Love will always betray us in the end."

She fell back, choking and taking in deep breaths as if she was drowning. She watched as Loki transformed before her eyes as Ravenna. But Ravenna had changed, she was an old woman now, her golden hair lost its glory, her eyes were dull and her skin was blotchy and wrinkled.

"By fairest blood it is done, and by fairest blood, it is undone." Bending over her, she snarled, "You are the only one who can break the spell, and yet, the only one who can save me. How lucky you are," she growled as she pulled out a knife, "To never know what it feels to grow old!" She raised the knife in the air, ready to cut out Snow White's heart, but a swoosh sound penetrated the air and Ravenna dodged the Mjolnir just in time.

Thor and Loki charged at Ravenna, but with a twirl of her cape, she transformed into a pack of ravens, shooting right up into the air for escape. And like that, she was gone, but her damage was done.

Thor went to grab the Mjolnir as Loki fell to his knees in front of Snow White, as she was dying. "Snow, my Snow." He took hold of her as the dwarves came running up, and they stopped in their tracks when they saw Snow White.

Loki, crying, had yelled at them, "Stop this! Help her! Don't you have any magic that can save her?"

"Loki…" she breathed once more, looking right into his blue-green eyes, and with a tear falling down her face, she silently passed on.

For a moment, everyone was still, as if they were statues, as if staying still would save Snow White and bring her back. Loki was the first to break the silence and shook her. "No. No! NO!" He brought into his arms, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck, and rocked her back and forth, crying. He forgotten all about his brother and the dwarves, all there was to him was only him and his lost love. He barely had heard them discussing of what to do next. What to do? We can't do anything. I can't do anything, not without her.

"We will continue our promise." Thor said defiantly. "We will take her back to Asguard."

Ravenna had plopped down in the mirror room, changing back to her old self, literally, covered in black ooze. She had killed Snow White, the poison is now devouring her, this should have made Ravenna happy, but it didn't. She kept thinking of what Snow White had said, Ravenna didn't feel human and how dare this innocent young girl tell her who she was and who she used to be?

She stretched out for her mirror, Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? 

Not her, she wasn't the fairest, certainly not in the way made Snow White fairer, but she would be. Once she had her heart, she would be.

**Yep, I went there. I didn't add the kiss like it had in the film, I felt it was unnecessary. Poor Loki, but never fear my friends, all's well that ends well.** **And thanks to Beertjes for favoring me and following me. By the way, Have a Happy Halloween.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, hope you had a happy and safe Halloween. Please remember to review and enjoy the story. And thanks to military brat 13666, for following me and favoring me. I feel so loved. Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Far off in the distance, the guard saw figures coming toward Asguard. Recognizing the two of the nine figures, he opened the gate and people gathered to watch Loki, Thor and seven little men carry a beautiful dead girl on a gurney. Lady Jane and Farbar watched as they carried her into the palace and placed her don on a table.

Thor grabbed the Mjolnir, handed it to his cousin and he looked to Lady Jane, who didn't look as plain as before, indeed, she looked prettier. Thor sighed and with no words to spare, rested his head upon her shoulder. She was a bit surprised at this action, but then she wrapped her arms around him.

Farbar walked over to the table and looked at the princess. "This is she?"

Loki nodded.

Lady Jane looked over at her and commented, "Even in death, she is very beautiful."

"What do you plan on doing with her?" asked Muir.

"She shall be honored."

They all looked over to the doorway, and saw Odin holding onto the wall, looking sickly. Thor and Loki rushed over to Odin to hold onto him. "She fought valiantly for us, let her be honored and tomorrow, we shall bury her."

"Father, please do go back to bed. You'll make yourself worse. Come on now." Thor helped Odin through the door as Loki just stood there, staring at Snow White.

Buried? No, she can't be buried. She can't be truly dead. This is just a dream. A demented nightmare. 

It had finally hit him like a ton of bricks; he had half expected for her to wake up, this had to be an awful dream. It had to be.

"Come, my little friends, you all must be worn out." Farbar lead the dwarves through another doorway just as three ladies came in, each with something in their hands.

"Loki," Lady Jane turned to Loki, "Please leave us; we would like to dress her for tomorrow."

He looked at her with shock and pain.

"I understand Loki, but she must be put to rest. She must have peace."

Loki left the room, and went to his father's room; he had to go anywhere that could make him forget about Snow White for a moment. Odin was sitting up in bed, his veins were hidden again and he now only looked tired. Thor was standing next to his bed. They turned to see Loki walk in and Odin had a warm smile and a hand for Loki.

"Come here, my son." Loki walked up and stood on the other side of the bed, by himself. Odin took hold of both of his sons' hands and spoke hesitantly, "My sons, you both seem to have changed so much over these past days. Thor, there is something you must know, your brother-"

"I know, he told me."

"Oh, I-I had hoped that you'd know about differently. For the both of you."

Loki was only half paying attention, he was still thinking about Snow White and how she was being prepared to disappear forever.

"Snow White was very brave." Thor said, bringing Loki back to reality. "She did more than any other woman would ever do."

Please stop talking about as if she is gone. Loki thought.

"And kind, she has this incredible power to change people. She changed me."

Thor shut up, I am broken. Can't you see that?

"How beautiful she looked." Odin added. "Even in death."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Thor and Odin looked at Loki in shock. "You don't need to tell me how wonderful she is! I already know that, I knew it before any of you saw it! Don't you think I haven't already known from the moment she was born? I love her and here you talk of her as if you know her! You don't know anything about my Snow! Nothing!" He stormed out, slamming the door on his way out.

Thor and Odin starred off at the door until Thor sat down in the chair next to his father, as Odin whispered, "Oh Loki. My poor Loki."

Lady Jane entered the room, making Thor stand straight and nervously. "What is the matter with Prince Loki?"

Thor walked up to Lady Jane intensively and answered, "He is suffering for love." When he was in front of her he took her hands and held them gently, speaking softly. "My lady, I must ask for your forgiveness for my rude behavior towards you. You are a kind and beautiful lady, who deserves someone much better than the man I was. I have had my eyes opened and I wish to be that better man for you."

He went down on his knees and said, "Lady Jane, will you allow a poor man to beg and strive to be your good husband, your good king, and your good man. Or else, leave me forever to my shame for letting a wonderful woman go."

Odin and Lady Jane were amazed by Thor's change, so much so that Lady Jane knelt down to his level and spoke with tenderness, "Oh my dear, how could I be so cruel as to leave you? Even before this change, I would have stayed with you, but now I would be happy to be your wife."

Thor looked at her with wonder, then smiled and kissed her hand. "I shall adore you with all my heart, and cherish you with my love."

She embraced him as Odin looked on, feeling happy for Thor and then a sudden stroke of sadness had filled him as he thought about his Loki.

Loki entered the chapel to find Snow White lying on a pyre with a white sheet beneath her, dressed in a white gown.

How fitting, that she should wear white, Loki thought, married to death and will share his bed. Never married to me, never my wife.

He went up to her dead body and placed a hand on her arm. Still warm, he had sighed bitterly. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to be like this, he wasn't weak man, nor was he was a hollow man. No, he was simply a man in love.

"You know," he started speaking to the dead body, "As a boy, I had no one to really bear my soul to, my father could never understand just how lonely I had felt, and Thor, well," he waved his hand away carelessly, "You saw how he was like, he was worse as a child. He bullied me and always joked that I was adopted and left by a caravan of thieves. I wish that was the case.

"Anyway, one day, we were told that the King and Queen were to have a child, and if it may be a girl, one of us was to marry you. And the day you were born, that first moment I saw you, I thought you were a cherub, a sweet and heavenly child, and I had the honor of giving you your name. The locket, the one that you'll wear to your grave, it was my promise to you that I would never leave you, as long as I could live. You were my friend, the sweet and tender sister-friend that I had preferred over my brother.

"As you grew, I knew that when the day came, I would have been happy to have been your husband, to have someone who would understand and not make fun of me for being different. To have someone like you, I would have done anything for that. And to lose you, I thought I could never be whole ever again, that there was nothing that could cure my heartbreak.

"But to see you again, seeing the woman you had become, it was as if nothing had changed, all that changed now was that I could love you as a man could love a woman." He leaned closer to her, running his fingers through her mangled tresses. "You have survived and fought for so long without ever asking for anything. But now, you shall be at peace, a queen of heaven amongst your angels. I promise to love you, and only you, and please, accept this first and last kiss."

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers, his first kiss and his last, as it will be buried with her. He felt something roll off his cheek and imagined it had landed on her cheek. "Goodbye my love, my angel, my Snow."

He wiped his eyes, which was spilling out tears as he walked out of the chapel. The doors slammed, and as Loki's tear fell down Snow White's cheek, she took a breath and opened her eyes. She then cried, her tears mingled with Loki's tear. A breathe of life was now inside her and she knew what she must do; kill Ravenna. She sat up and feeling light-headed, she made it clear decision if this is what it takes to give her and Loki a happy ending. Together.

**If you guys had noticed a reference of a song in here, then leave me a message and you'll get a virtual hug from me ;) Thanks to everyone who have been loving me and reading my story. Love you my babies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Loki charged into Odin's room, where he was standing and speaking to Thor.

"Father, we must fight."

"Loki-"

"No! I won't be discharged. She had died for us! We must repay her sacrifice with justice."

"Or revenge." Odin criticized. "Loki, you are not thing straight."

Odin walked out with Loki trailing behind, heading out to the Great Hall where it had become the campsite for the people like a sanctuary. Loki as they walked out, "It just so happens that I am thinking straight, her death has made my judgment clearer now. We must act now!"

The hall went silent and all heads turned to the doors as a figure in white came entering the hall.

"Snow White?" a voice asked.

Loki ran toward her, passing through the crowds of people staring at her and whispering all around her. He passed them all, and slowly walked up to her, almost afraid that she wouldn't be real, that she would be a ghost.

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. She _was _real, she was alive and more beautiful than ever.

Odin came through and went up to her. "Death seems to have favored you."

"Death favors no man. I am but one of the lucky ones." She looked up at Loki briefly when she said that. Snow White moved toward Odin to say, "We must fight back, gather all of your best men and weapons. We must stand up for ourselves."

"We will, but now you need some rest."

"I have rested for ten years, we all have. The time to act is now." She turned to the crowd and begun to speak to them. "Frost to fire and fire to frost. Iron will melt. But it will writhe inside of itself! All these years, all I've known is darkness. But I have never seen a brighter light than when my eyes just opened. And I know that light burns in all of you! Those embers must turn to flame. Iron into sword. I will become your weapon! Forged by the fierce fire that I know is in your hearts! For I have seen what she sees. I know what she knows. I can kill her."

Odin, Loki and Thor looked at each other, first with shock and then hope, as if they really could defeat Ravenna.

Snow White continued with much more zeal and power. "And I'd rather die today than live another day of this death! Who will ride with me? Who will be my brother?"

The crowd cried "Aye" and cheered. Then the crowd all bowed down to her, as well as Thor, Loki and even Odin. Snow White felt strange to see all these people bow down to her, and yet she also felt empowered as they all had cheered, she felt as if she could do anything, even defeat Ravenna.

Ravenna sat next to her mirror, breathing heavily. She had just ordered her men to steal more girls, she needed to be recharged if she was to take Snow White's heart. A dozen girls did the job and it was tiring, but it was worth the effort.

She stood up once she felt herself again and smiled at her reflection. She called out her mirror and asked, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

He had answered, "My Queen, your beauty has enraptured many, but Snow White's beauty has enraptured all."

Ravenna laughed. "She is dead. I shall have her heart very soon."

"You have killed her, tis true, but true love's kiss has released her from you."

"No. No! I had killed her!"

"But my Queen, love does not always deceive."

"NO!" She rushed out of the room and out to the balcony, she needed air, her world was falling away. She couldn't live without her beauty, it was her weapon, but she did she a silver lining. Now that Snow White was alive, Asguard will make an army and they would fight Ravenna. She was sure of it. This made retrieving the heart much less difficult and she wouldn't have to leave at all.

She wiped her tears away violently and walked back into the mirror room and strutted up to the Mirror Man, "Snow White is the fairest? Well then, let her fight for it. Let her come."

Snow White was being trained by Thor, and at first it wasn't going so well, but she had caught on really quickly and in an instant she had Thor on the ground, pointing a sword at his throat.

Loki laughed and clapped. "Very good. You will do very well against Ravenna."

"No doubt, she learns very quickly." Thor got up and chuckled. "Ready for more?"

"No." Loki answered for her. "She will need her rest for tomorrow. We shall leave in the early morning to reach there in the early afternoon. It'll be a big day."

Thor took Snow White's sword and put it away, leaving Loki and Snow White alone.

"I want to thank you." Snow White said once Thor was gone.

"For what?"

"For saving my life. For-" she blushed and looked away. "For kissing me."

Loki stepped up to her and smiled at her. "I promise to give you kisses as often as I can." She moved closer to him, almost as an invitation. "But not now. We have a lot ahead of us."

"What troubles you Loki?"

He sighs. "Even though I am freed from my Frost Giant side, Ravenna still has control over me. I have got to get her out of my head, but how?"

"Once I kill her," Snow White started straightforwardly, "her power will have effect over you. You will be freed from her."

"But not from the people I have killed. I had killed people to find you."

"But you weren't being yourself, you were under a spell."

"I am still under her spell. Her blood still runs through my veins. I can't get rid of her."

She took his cheek into her hand and forced him to look at her and said strongly, "I _will_ save you."

Loki broke free from her embrace, with tears in his eyes and he whispered, "No, not even you can save me."

And with that, Loki walked out.

**Awwww, poor Loki L Oh wow, I meant to only have the eyes and frown and it gave me a frowny face. That's cool! Sorry, it's just that I find it amazing that I am eighteen and I still am learning new things from my Microsoft Word. Anyway, in case if anyone wanted to know, I got Snow White's speech from the IMDB, under Quotes. See y'all soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Lady Writer: Class, we have a new student with us today, NarwainwenElisabeth, all the way from Thailand. Hi there!**

**Beertjes : I'm from Michigan.**

**LW: oh.**

**Haha, no really, Beertjes is really from Australia, which I think it's really cool. G'd eye might! Yah, I'll probably get beaten up if I ever talked like that to any Australian. Anyhow, that hug is still open if anyone can guess the song. On with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

Snow White awoke at the crack of dawn, filled with purpose. She felt strong and ready when she thought she would be afraid. While braiding her hair she had watched as the servants come into her room with her armor and Gus' sword, all polished and cleaned. Snow White had dressed herself, as she had wished and took up Gus' sword in her hand, she was ready to take back her kingdom, avenge Gus and save her Loki.

With Thor, Loki and Farbar, and the whole Asguardian army behind her, they charged onward for home, her home. Thor lead them through a shortcut around the Dark Forest, leading them to the shore just outside of Biancaneve.

"Welcome home, princess." Thor said.

"It isn't my home, not yet." She answered bitterly.

"What's the plan?" asked Loki.

"We will storm the castle through the gate."

"How are we to enter the castle if the gates are closed?" asked Farbar.

"I have sent a small reinforcement in the handle the job."

The dwarves, minus Muir, were swimming through the sewage, with their pickaxes in their clutched hands.

"Can't believe this; we move from the mining the dark tunnels to swimming in shit!" complained Nion.

"Shut your trap, Nion, at least we are doing this for a good casuse." Said Beith.

They finally reached the spot where Snow White had told them, the same place where she herself escaped.

"Heigh-Ho, gents, it's off to work we go." Sang Coll.

Duir growled, "Keep singing that song and I'll shove this pick straight up your-"

"Shh!" Beith interrupted as guards passed by them. He spotted a horse next to the sewer and had all of the men hide behind the animal, using it as a shield to get to the gate room.

"That was easy." Coll said excitedly.

"We are not out clear yet." Duir said.

"Here they come!" Quert called, pointing out the window seeing the army running up.

Ravenna sat in her throne room, by herself, with her eyes closed and was just listening to the sounds of war; she heard canon falling, the clopping of horses, the clanking of metal, the beats of hearts. But only one sounded different from the others.

She smirked and slowly opened her eyes. "Lips red as blood, hair black as night, bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White." She muttered underneath her breath in amusement.

Her general came bursting through the doors, kneeling in front of her and said, "Your Majesty, they have broken through the gate."

Ravenna calmly stood up. "How?" Still as calm as ever.

"There were dwarves in the gate room, and at first they hadn't gotten through because the cord had broken, but somehow six dwarves were able to release the gate and let the army in."

Ravenna went to the window and saw the army breaking in.

"Milady, what shall we do?"

"Let them come." She waved her hand and heard the general leaving the room. She watched as her human army fought against Snow White's army, which they fought with much vigor, and this somehow amused Ravenna most delightfully.

She though became fascinated with Snow White's fighting ability. Snow White was attacked from behind and slammed against the wall, but she defended herself by knocking him back and stabbing him.

Ravenna chuckled and as if being summoned, Snow White looked up straight at Ravenna, who was curling her finger at her, as if to beckon.

Snow White raced through the crowd, but because she was spotted by Loki, she got through just as easily as Loki fought through. She would allow nothing to stop her, not even a ring of fire that, without a second thought, she jumped through.

Ravenna watched as Snow White and Loki raced into the tower. She chuckled to herself to think of the torture that she had given him; sending those dreams of Lady Jane and Farbar, made him have seizures at any given moment and coughing blood and allowing her brother to whip and beat him whenever he so pleased.

She felt a bit, or maybe a lot, bitter when Loki hadn't fallen to his knees for Ravenna.

_She remembered the first day she had met Loki; he was a very handsome man, young and brilliant. His brother had blushed and gushed over her, but Loki was polite, too polite for her taste._

_She had thought that if she had cleaned up and dressed prettily he would have be amazed like so many before him, but he didn't. _

_She had better understood his rejection of her when he was walking down the aisle for her wedding with young Snow White. As if it wasn't enough that the whole church was looking at the young princess, the one man she couldn't conquer was enraptured by this little girl. That incident became an insult that hit her to the core, and from that day, she had hated the both of them._

She opened her eyes when she had heard small footsteps approaching. She turned to see Snow White, coldly staring at her, saying nothing.

"Well, look at you. All dressed up and ready to die."

Snow White pulled out her sword and charged at her. Ravenna dashed out of the way, while smacking Snow White to the ground.

"Oh, you dear foolish girl." She grabbed Snow White by the hair and bashed her head against a step and released her. "I am giving you a fighting chance. I can't have any fun if you refuse to do anything."

Snow White got up and gave a good hit, but nothing good come from it. No one could kill Ravenna, except Snow White.

Ravenna used her powers to pull Snow White towards her, and her knife. With a jab, she stabbed Snow White.

Ravenna smiled triumphantly as she watched three drops of blood drip out of her, but Ravenna's head shot straight up at the door opening and saw…wait.

It can't be. Ravenna thought loudly.

But it was, it was Snow White, with her face frozen in shock.

But, if she was Snow White then who…

The Snow White in her arms changed and was replaced with Loki.

**Gasp! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you Dancing Eyes for your review and following me, and to daeb for your review and following me. Yay, my army is building! Wait and see what will happen next.**

**Chapter 13**

Ravenna dropped Loki and as he fell, Snow White rushed to him, catching him and resting his head upon her lap.

She was crying, "Loki, why Loki?"

He pointed to the three drops of blood that lay upon the stone floor. "I am freed. I needed to be human again, even if it meant I would have to die as one."

Snow White helped move him over to a wall so he may lean upon it, as if it would help him. Snow White's eyes flared with hatred as she glared over at Ravenna and pulled out her sword.

"Are you ready for me Snow White, or do you have any more decoys that need to be taken care of?"

"No, it's just me. This is personal."

"Oh, I bet. Let me count how many people that I have killed of whom you've loved."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you murdered my mother."

"Oh no, I had no hand in that. That was only luck on my part, though, I would have loved to devise something wicked just for you. But no matter, the bitch is dead."

Snow White sharply inhaled and said, "Nothing you can say shall affect me."

"Well, there was your father; you saw what I did to him. I suppose you love your people, I have been murdering them for ten years; that ginger dwarf Gus. And now, I have stolen from you your sweet Prince Loki."

"He is not dead!" Snow White defended.

Ravenna snickered, "He will be."

Snow White charged at her, but instead of flashing out her sword as Ravenna expected, Snow White swung her arm out and gave Ravenna a great punch in the face. Ravenna's hand jumped to her lips and on her hand was blood. Even though she would heal, it was still the first time anyone has been able to make her bleed without her consent. Indeed, this girl is powerful and deadly.

Ravenna raged against Snow White and tossed her against the wall, grabbed her by the hair and showed her the outside world.

"Look, look at that."

Snow White saw her soldiers being victorious as well as be massacred on the spot. It was the most disturbing sight she had since seeing her father lying dead upon his bed with a huge dagger deep in his being.

"And that." Ravenna turned Snow White's head to Loki, whose eyes were closed but she could still see him breathing. "Do you see the bloodshed that you have caused? It just goes to show, that you and I are not that different."

Ravenna tossed Snow White aside like a ragdoll. Snow White spitted out blood and growled, "I am nothing like you. I am everything that you are not."

Snow White took a few swipes at Ravenna, barley missing her, and with just a flick, Snow White flew back.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ravenna shouted as she walked into the fire that burned in the middle of the room. "I've lived too many lives. Ravaged entire kingdoms. I have been given powers that you could not even fathom! I will never stop. Never. I will give this wretched world the queen it deserves!"

Ravenna charged after Snow White, who tried to attack her with a sword, but then Ravenna's eyes widen, as she felt a small blade enter her.

Snow Whit strongly with a shaky breath said, "By fairest blood it is done, and by fairest blood, it is undone."

Ravenna looked down and saw three drops of blood shed upon Snow White's armor.

When Snow White pulled out her dagger, Ravenna gasped violently, stumbling back against her mirror, shaking and gasping as she began to slowly age.

Snow White knelt before Ravenna and looked at her with pity. Snow White whispered to Ravenna, "You can't have my heart."

Ravenna looked up, much against her will, at Snow White, who was shedding a tear for her. This sight gave Ravenna peace, and her last thoughts in this world were, She truly is the fairest of them all. And then she died.

Snow White shed a tear for Ravenna, she did indeed pity her, but now at least she was at peace, freed from her burden.

Snow White wiped her tears and out of the corner of her eye, she saw and remembered Loki. She hurried to Loki, who was lying so still.

"No, Loki! Loki, please." She shook him and he hadn't moved. She pressed her head to his chest and couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Loki, please do not leave me. I need you in my life, you are my only love; you are all I have left in this world! Please, Loki, I love you."

But he hadn't moved. Believing that she had lost him, she kissed his lips and cried over his wound. The tear seeped into his wound and he sat, gasping.

Snow White jumped and then hugged him tightly, as if she feared to lose him again.

"Owwwww! Let go."

"Oh, sorry!"

Loki chuckled and said softly, "It's alright. I'm still stiff and a little tender."

They both sat up as Snow White asked, "What gave you the crazy idea of pretending to be me?"

"I did it to protect you. I'd die for you."

She smiled and then, with no shame or fear, she kissed Loki. They kissed each other alive, no more kisses to save each other, but kissing to simply kiss.

Loki held her close and patted her head. "Come, we will need to get out there and tell them that it is over. This is your home now."

Snow White helped Loki to stand up and started to walk over to the window, passing the mirror. Snow White stopped when she saw her reflection. She had never seen her face for at least ten years, and she was surprised to see the woman reflecting back.

Loki saw a beautiful woman in the mirror, but Snow White saw not a child that she was long ago, but rather a woman, a strong and confident woman who had conquered over her obstacles and won. She saw a brave woman, with the man she loved, standing beside her.

"Come Snow, let's tell everyone."

She turned away from the mirror and walked over to the balcony to where the fighting was dying, the soldiers felt something strange in the air, as if a heavy burden was lifted from their shoulders. They all looked up to see Snow White and Loki, and Snow White peered out and spoke in a clear cut voice, "Everyone, stop your fighting. Ravenna is dead."

Everyone murmured, some unsure of what to think about this.

"Soldiers who have been under Ravenna's rule, you are freed. I shall give you a choice, you may leave here and live your own life as you please, or you may turn your loyalties to me and I promise to be a fair ruler to you all. The kingdom is mine again."

She turned to Loki and took his hand in hers. "And together, Biancaneve and Asguard will unite and bring back peace and joy to the kingdoms and lands that Ravenna's hate had spread. We will stand by all of you all, and we have only one thing left to say; Welcome home!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. Snow White and Loki looked at each other and then raised their clasped hands in the air in triumph and smiled as the crowd cheers were louder and of their bright future.

**Yay! All's well that ends well. But there are still unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter, and I will warn you, there will be some fluff and up coming lemons, if you know what I mean. Oh, by the way, I had seen Breaking Dawn Part 2, and oh my God! It was wonderful, and the plot twist, just wow. I cried for tears of joy and grateful for the five years they all have given me. I suggest that you go and see it. Also, thanks higito for following me. Here's the story!**

**Chapter 14 **

_A few months later_

The servant was brushing Snow White's hair as Snow White was putting on her golden shoes.

"My lady."

Snow White turned slightly to the sound of Greta's voice. Greta had become young again, as many of the other girls that Ravenna had stolen their youth did too. Snow White felt sorry for Greta, she had no one left alive after Ravenna's reign. Snow White couldn't let her go back to nothing, so she had given Greta a place in her household.

Greta came into the room, holding a burned branch with light pink blossoms blooming on them. "Where do you want this?"

"Right there. It's perfect. This branch is the symbol of our kingdom, that from the ashes of evil, fresh flowers can still blossom, that life can still go on."

"You have done a wonderful job in bringing back the kingdom."

"I hope so."

"You have been a wonderful queen to us, all of us. Today is only making it official."

"And then next week, I'll be a queen and a wife." Snow White smiled at the thought and stood up when her hair was done. "I am ready."

Snow White walked out and down the stairs and hall to where the huge chapel was, she had seen everyone was there, noble or not, and the sight of her made everyone stand up. She had a lump in her throat, terrified for failing everyone.

But she saw Loki, standing with his father and brother, wearing his green royal robes and his golden horn headdress. His face beamed as if she had done the greatest thing in the world, and his smile made her feel less nervous. She knew that she would be able to get through today as long as she would be able to be in his arms, the arms of her fiancé.

Greta handed her the branch and patted her shoulder. "Your people are waiting for you, my lady."

Snow White nodded and then walked ceremoniously down the aisle, by herself while eyes were upon her, she couldn't look down, even though she wanted to, but she held her head up high, to be the queen that she wanted to be for them.

She finally reached the throne and before the bishop, Loki and all of her people, she knelt down before God and sworn herself in as Queen. She was stiff when the bishop was proclaiming her queen then she relaxed when it was placed the crown upon her head. She stood up and sat in her throne, looking out to all of her subjects. She was worried that she wouldn't be a good queen, for everything that had happened all just seemed to have been luck.

But she was reassured when Loki called out, "Hail to the Queen!"

"Hail to the Queen!" The crowd shouted and cheered. With this surety, she stood up proud and tall and the crowd cheered louder.

She scanned the crowd; she looked over to the seven dwarves who looked rather proud in their fine clothes and medals as they became honorary knights. She found Greta in the crowd, smiling and looked on by Farbar, who Snow White knew was falling in love with her, as Greta was to him. Odin stood tall and healthy next to Thor who was with Lady Jane, his wife for a month, with his arm around her waist.

And Loki. She smiled at Loki as he looked proudly upon his Queen, and his future wife.

_A week later_

Thor entered Loki's room as he was finishing dressing.

"Good afternoon, brother."

"Good afternoon, King Loki."

"Oh stop that."

Thor laughed, "What? I'll need to get used to calling you that. I may have married first, but you will be king before me."

Loki put on his belt and chuckled nervously.

"Loki, don't worry. You'll be as good as a king as Snow White has become."

Loki was raised to be a king, but Snow White hadn't any education either, since she was locked up for ten years and all ready for two months and officially a week, she was doing brilliantly, the rebuilding her kingdom and restoring all those who have been damaged by Ravenna's evil.

The door opened and a little boy bowed and said, "My lord, it's time."

"Be right there."

Thor helped clasp the cape around his shoulders and said, "Here we go."

Loki was lead to the end of the aisle where the bishop stood, smiling at him. Before he knew it, the music was playing, the people stood up, and an angel in white gliding down the aisle. It was Snow White, her hair braided up, with white blossoms stuck in between and her gown was made of silk with delicate white lace. She glided as if she walked upon water and smiled as if she had approached heaven's gates.

Her hand searched for Loki's and he held her little hand like two scarves, caressing each other, and led her up to the bishop.

The ceremony was beautiful and long, but neither the bridegroom nor the bride noticed for they were focused on only each other. They sometimes spoke to each other in whispers, Loki whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she blushed modestly. Her little finger would brush up against his and they gave side glances that shouted love for all to see.

That wonderful moment when they exchanged rings and were announced as man and wife, they kissed purely and joyfully as the chapel applauded and cheered happily. All were invited to the celebration and with the sun beaming down upon the party, Loki and Snow White danced and played games, but as the day went on, they became more and more nervous as they knew the wedding night was to come.

Loki sat on his bed, his bed for the last time before having a bed he would have to call "ours", shaking his legs with his hands in his lap.

Thor put a hand on his knee. "Stop that. It's annoying."

Loki murmured an apology, making Thor feel sorry for him.

"Don't be. I sometimes forget just how much you and I are different, and I think it is very admirable to save your virtue. Do you want my advice?"

Loki nodded. Thor was a bit surprised, Loki never asked Thor for advice.

"Just love her. Be attentive to her. That's all you can do. Don't expect it to be perfect, it will take practice."

There was a knock on the door and Greta opened the door and stood by the side, silently.

"Good night." Thor said.

Loki was just glad that Thor hadn't said anything like "Good luck" or "Have fun." That would have embarrassed Loki terribly.

Greta led Loki down the hall, who was only wearing a white shirt and brown pants. He forgot the boots, but he didn't mind that his feet were getting cold, he need to cool down for a moment.

Greta, who had been very good with avoiding her eyes from Loki, to which Loki was glad, he couldn't bear to have anyone look at him, and vice versa, opened the door for Loki and stood to the side to let him in.

**Ooohhhhh, get ready for some lemons, mild maybe, since this is the first time I wrote a love scene, so be kind, I am nervous. Also, thanks to daeb and RogueShadow94 for following me. World domination is mine! (Insert evil laugh) eheheheheh.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Kate E. Black for following this story and to IndigoChild624 for favoring me, hope you will not be disappointed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Loki stepped inside and heard the door silently close, but he was focusing more on Snow White. She wearing a nightgown, a simple chemise with strings at the top, tied in a neat bow, sitting on the bed. She stood up and walked a few steps toward Loki. Loki came closer and then knelt down in front of Snow White to kiss her hand. He pressed his cheek against her abdomen and had his hands on her hips.

Snow White sighed when he kissed her pelvic bone, up to her stomach through the thin material, even going so far as to kiss the valley between her breasts, to kiss her neck. Loki looked like a starving man who was faced with a delicious banquet; he picked her up with force, but placed her on the bed as if she was a porcelain doll.

Snow White tried to relax as she lay there, but became stressed again when Loki climbed into bed with her and gently pressed himself over her. She placed a hand on his cheek and quietly said, "I trust you. I love you."

Loki kissed her cheeks, her forehead then her lips. They forgot for a while of their nervousness as they took hold of each other and kissed passionately. Loki, feeling bold, ran his hand up her leg to her thigh, lifting her nightgown along the way. This simple act made Snow White shudder and gasp with pleasure and she in turn snuck her hands up Loki's shirt to feel his chest, lean and muscular, sprinkled with chest hair, making Loki groan.

Loki placed a hand on her breast and traveled to the strings of her nightgown. Snow White stopped kissing, worrying Loki, until she sat up and raised her arms up for Loki to lift the nightgown. Taking hold of most of the fabric and lifted the gown in a swift motion, tossing it aside.

My God.

Loki's mind went blank as he looked upon his beloved Snow White. She was perfectly perfect; breasts were round and white, supple and slight curved hips and her legs long smooth leading up to…

Loki gulped silently and shuddered a sigh. Snow White blushed and tried to cover herself, but Loki gently grabbed hold of her wrists and cooed, "No my dear Snow, don't cover up your perfection."

Feeling bold herself, she pulled off his shirt and Loki had placed her hand over his heart and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

Loki slipped off his pants and now it was Snow White's turn to be in wonder. Her mouth went dry, she had never seen one before, and she had only heard about the things men and women do together from the guards that had imprisoned her, but this was different. She wanted to touch him; she made a motion, but retreated. Loki took her small hand and placed it on him.

She gasped and he groaned. It felt so unusual; hard and soft, warm and smooth. She unknowingly ran her hand up and down, making Loki have to take hold of her hand and remove it from him. "Dearest Snow, sweet Snow, you'll be the death of me."

Loki caressed her breast and kissed right around the most sensitive part, Snow White violently shuddered and brought Loki's lips to hers. She pulled him closer, allowing themselves to fall back onto the bed, with Loki's hand catching themselves.

They intertwined themselves with arms and legs, kissing passionately. Snow White pressed her breasts up to his chest, igniting an even brighter fire. Loki put his hand between her legs, and she willingly opened them. Loki caressed Snow White's cheek and kissed her forehead, the buried himself into her in a slow pace.

Snow White half gasped and half cried out in pain, squeezing Loki as he buried himself deeper into her. Snow White shed a tear and Loki kissed her tear away. He brushed away a piece of her hair from her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Loki looked at her questionably; she took a breath and nodded.

Loki slowly made love to her, watching her face turn from pain to interest to full on pleasure. Once she was enjoying herself, Loki was able to fully make love to her as he wanted to, and to try new things to heighten the pleasure. Loki was surprised when his new bride had asked him to go harder, which also surprised her once she realized just what she had asked, but he gladly complied.

Snow White took hold of his hair and moaned when he granted her demand. Loki caressed and kissed Snow White, who sighed and kissed in response to him.

Loki's heart swelled in size for his love for her, that it made him wonder just how Thor could woo a woman and not fall in love with her. It almost seemed impossible for Loki to not fall even more in love with Snow White. The same was the same for Snow White, she was grateful that Finn hadn't been the one, more than grateful, and to be loved by a man such as Loki, she couldn't have asked for more.

In the blissful and glorious moment, Loki buried his head into the crook of her neck and both gasped and twitched, making Snow White take hold of Loki with her whole body and they moaned and sighed.

They silently caught their breaths and once they felt their hearts slow down, Loki looked down to Snow White, who was flushed and sweaty with her hair messed up. She was blissfully beautiful.

She swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm thirsty."

Loki chuckled, making Snow White giggle, and kissed her forehead and said, "I'll get you a drink."

He slid away from her, whimpering in response from his absence, as he went to the table and poured two glasses of wine. He went to go back into bed when he spotted the blood stain on the sheet. Loki gave Snow White her goblet and set his down on the nightstand; Loki had grabbed a new sheet and replaced it from the other one.

Snow White happily snuggled under the sheet and drank her wine when Loki climbed into bed. He only had one sip when Snow White passed him her goblet to put on the nightstand and it was empty. Shyly she explained, "I told you I was thirsty."

They laughed and Snow White cuddled into Loki's arms. She let her fingers caress Loki's chest as Loki's hand held her close as he thought again, Thor was wrong, this was perfect.

**Well, what did you think? Like I said it was my first love scene and I tried to stick to my rating. Anyhow, the last chapter will be the last, be prepared.**


	18. Finale

**Finale**

A man runs through the corridors, slipping and sliding in search of someone. Reaching the gardens he finds his target.

"Your Majesty. The Queen, she's ready."

Loki ran in time to see his wife escorted into the birthing room. He went up to her and held her hand, intending to go into the room with her.

"Your Majesty, it is best that you stay out here."

Snow White nodded and kissed him before disappearing into the room.

Loki began to pace for a long time, until he was caught by his step-brother, Thor, who, along with his wife and child, were here to celebrate the two year anniversary, both as King and Queen, as well as Husband and Wife.

"Whoa, there brother. From the way you have been going, you'll make a hole in the ground."

Loki glared at the door, "She has been taking too long."

"It is said that it is a good sign, it means that the child will be strong."

Loki felt so uneasy, he had battled before his kingship, he had made important decisions with his wife, and yet the idea of him being a father, oh, he would rather battle a hundred men rather than fail as a father.

"Was it easy for Jane?"

Thor shrugged. "It wasn't too bad; it took her a half an hour."

Loki sighed. "It's been two hours and not a peep out of that door!"

"She's very strong, most woman aren't like her. She'll be fine. Here." He handed Loki a goblet. "Have a drink."

Loki gulped the whole thing down just at the moment the midwife had come out of the birthing room.

"Majesty, please follow me." She had a smirk on her face when she lead the king into the room and left the royal couple alone.

Loki stepped up to the bed where his wife was not only holding one bundle, but two. Loki stared at his lovely wife, a motherly glow was about her and she looked even more beautiful, as if that could be possible, but she did.

Snow White looked up from her children to see her husband and smiled. "Well, come on over and meet your children."

Loki timidly walked over to her and sat on the bed. He saw two sweet little faces peering out of the blankets. He first saw his daughter; she had curly black hair but had brown eyes, like Snow White's father, with white skin and rosy lips. She was the sweetest baby to have been seen, next to her mother.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Snow White happily.

"Of course she is. She takes after her mother."

Snow White giggled and then showed off the little boy. He had auburn hair, must have been a human trait that came from Loki's side, and he had turquoise colored eyes, as if his father's eyes mixed with his mother's eyes and the result was this baby's eyes.

"Oh, he's perfect."

"We have wonderful children, but what to call them."

Loki thought for a bit until he found a name for his little girl. "Annabelle."

Snow White thought for a bit then kissed her husband. "You really do think of brilliant names."

"Well, it does mean beautiful."

She passed their daughter over to Loki, who cooed and cuddled with his child.

"Now, what to call our son."

"I have an idea."

Loki's eyebrows rose. "You do? What is it?"

She held her son close as she suggested, "Gus."

Loki smiled and caressed her cheek in comfort and answered, "It's perfect."

They stayed together playing with their children and watched them fall asleep. Two beautiful tiny lives that are now entrusted to these two people who had fought and lost and survived to live for a future like this.

Loki and Snow White will always be grateful to these lives, to their love, to everything, good or bad, that has brought them to this moment. Loki kissed his queen's forehead and whispered in fear of waking the children as well as to be intimate, "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known."

She looks over her shoulder and answers back, "Well, I always knew that someday my prince would come."

Loki chuckled his eheheh laugh, which made little Annabelle laugh like that in her sleep.

"She'll have your laugh."

Loki kissed her nose than her lips and cuddled while adoringly watch their twins, knowing that they had nothing else to fear, that they could now live the life that had fought for.

_The End_

**That's it. My first story is over, soon I will have a new story up, right now I have three stories that I am working on; I just need to choose which one. Thanks for being my loyal readers and hopefully you will continue with reading my stories, I am doing different things and I would like your input. I love you all and stay golden!**


End file.
